Shugo Chara: Threat from France
by ScarletRose-AmuletMelody
Summary: After her charas were destroyed during a battle with the X-eggs, Amu was abandoned by those she considered as friends. Now 4 yrs later, a new threat appears, but where does Amu fit in all this? Ch. 1-9 is the introduction. Warning: OCs. Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

**Sort of AU were Easter disbanded but Ikuto stayed.**

_Four years. After four years she was finally back at Japan._

17 yr. old Amu sat down on a bench inside the bustling airport. At last, she was out of that plane and back on the ground.

"I'm excited to go back, but that flight just had to drain it from me!" Amu screamed before her thought drifter to four years ago.

* * *

"_What do you mean moving to France?!" Amu abruptly stood from her seat at the dining table. _

_Amu's parents exchanged looks with each other. _

_"We thought you would be happy about moving to Europe!" her mother commented. _

_"But it's too soon!" "_

_I'm sorry, Hon, but my job wanted our family in France. Just look at Ami! She's practically dancing! We'll be back to Japan, kay?"_

_Next Day- Behind the school _

_"What did you want to tell us, Hinamori-san?" Tadase and the Guardians were all sitting down around a picnic table. Ikuto was on a tree, sleeping. (Utau and Amu are the Jokers. Utau becoming a Joker after Easter disbanded. Ikuto is a freeloader and didn't go to France.) _

_"I-" Before Amu could say anything, hordes of X-eggs appeared-holding all the Guardian's eggs. _

_"Minna!" Ran cried as she was forced into her egg. _

_The Guardians went up on their feet and tried to snatch their eggs from the X-eggs. Only Utau managed to get hers. "Seraphic Charm. Angel's Cradle!" The X-eggs carrying Rima's, Yaya's, Tadase's, Kukai's, and Nagihiko's were purified, and the bearers caught their respective eggs. Unfortunately for Amu, the X-eggs destroyed hers before Utau could manage to purify them. As glows of light fell to the ground, the Guardians all turned to her. _

_"Amu! How could you just sit back idly?!" _

_"If it weren't for Hoshina-san, our eggs would have been destroyed!" _

_"Yaya is so disappointed!" Rima merely stood by Yaya, glaring._

_"I can't say I'm happy, but aren't you guys being a little bit mean? At least no one's eggs were damaged!" Kukai yelled. _

_"That's right!" Nagihiko added. _

_"How can we be fine if our Joker. JOKER! Just had to think this is a game?!" Rima yelled to her crush._

_Tears welling up, Amu glanced at Ikuto. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking up at the sky, not paying attention. Amu couldn't take it anymore. She ran as fast as she could back home as tears finally flowed down her face. Why, Why ?! Evrything was all being blamed at her. She couldn't believe they would turn on her. Even Ikuto! _

* * *

"Submerged in your past, Amu-sama?" a gentle voice brought Amu back to reality.

A female version of Yoru floated in front of Amu. One would mistake her as Yoru if it wasn't for hot pink highlights in her hair, darker clothing, and a ribbon tied to her tail. She was also black instead of blue.

Amu narrowed her eyes and gazed at the chara. Her chara born right after that incident. The chara born as her desire to flee her past, her evrything, before France. "I was, Vide." Amu faintly smiled. [A/N: Vide is French for emptiness/empty]

"Now, now, Amu-chan," a cchara with pink hair floated beside Vide. She had a black cheerleader's outfit with hot pink trims. "Let Ran here show you Love!"

"Non, non, laissez-moi vous montrer les art!" (no, no, let me show you the arts!) a chara with dark blue appearance appeared.

"No! Let me indulge you in the world's best sweets!" A chara with dark green appearance floated beside Ran. Dia, who returned to her appearance when she was with Utau, floated beside Su.

"Can we just sleep, pleeeeeeaaaase?" another cat chara appeared and snuggled on Amu's shoulder.

"Have you all slept well, my sisters?" Vide asked.

"Yes/Yup!" came 4 replies.

"I'm still asleep, twinny," the other cat yawned.

"You're always asleep, Tristesse" Amu giggled. (A/N: Tristesse is sadness in French.) _My charas _

She gazed at them while 3 bickered. _Ran reborn as my desire to Love, Miki my desire to be artistic, and Su my desire to be a patissiere, Dia to be calm and modest, and Tristess to conceal myself from others. I won't lose any of you._

"Amu-sama?"

"Sorry, Vide," Amu stood up and pushed her luggage closer to her side.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes/Ui/zzzz"


	2. Chapter 2

As a request from all the Guardians, Tsukasa allowed them to retain their positions even in High School. There are no Elementart Guardians of the moment. -Pion.

Amu's cellphone screen flashed the message as she walked to the front of a three story building.

"Uwaaaa! It's huge!" Ran exclaimed as Amu glanced up.

"It's bigger than our house~desu!"

"As expected of Haine-sama" Vide nodded.

"Ne amuchan, why are you the first one in Japan?" Miki asked.

"Amu-sama's beloved Pēre would have surely objected so they let Amu-sama come first," Vide answered for Amu as their bearer opened the door and turned onthe lights. A hallway separated the entrance from the living room, and furniture decorated the whole scene.

"Su, would you make us some bonbons? I'll take a shower." Su and Dia headed to the kitchen, Amu and Tristesse went upstairs to the showers, and the rest floated towards the living room.

"Wai! Japan is so different compared to France!" Ran giggled and flopped herself on the couch.

"Convenu. C'est tout comme nous a dit." (Agreed. It is just as Vide said.) Miki joined Ran on the couch-bouncing. With an expressionless gaze, Vide watched her younger sisters.

"I. Can't. Wait. To. See. The. Rest." Ran said in between jumps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu was already submerged in the bathtub. Tristess was asleep on a rubber duck on the water.

_'Honestly I did not want to return...I wanted to keep my charas forget their time here...'_

That's right. The 4 original charas had no recollection of their time in Japan. When Vide and Tristess were born, they had all their memories. Amu never thoughy she would see them again until a year after they moved to France. However, she was not surprised that their memories did not return, as Vide and Tristesse gained them.

_'For my friends' sake, I will crush the Guardians.'_

Amu left the tub, making the water sway and Tristesse to fall on the water.

* * *

**Omake:**

Amu was adorning the newly baked sweets Su made. She was about to indulge in all the sweetnes when Vide asked

"Amu-sama, where's Tristesse?"

Back at the tub-

Tristesse was floating on her stomach on the water.

_'I see a pretty light. A very warm, pretty light'_


	3. Chapter 3

It was 4AM Saturday morning. Amu was sitting on a bench in the park, watching a few people on their morning stroll. But with the sun not yet awake, there were only about 4-6.

"Amu-sama, already taking action?" Vide stood on Amu's left shoulder while Tristesse was curled up asleep on the right.

Amu left her 4 original charas still asleep back at the house.

"I have no choice, Vide," Amu let out a tired sigh, but there were mix of emotions in her voice. Amusement yet pain. "I have to warn the Guardians before it's too late, and without getting caught. This is the perfect time."

"As you wish." Vide floated towards the her twin. "Tristesse."

The sleeping cat slowly and [forcedly] opened one eye. "Transformation de caractēre."

Hearing those words, Tristesse sat up and yawned, "Transformation de caractēre."

"My heart unlock. Amulet Paix." A cat pin appeared on Amu's hair, a few strands turning black as her clothes changed similar to Ikuto's 'Black lynx'-but instead of blue, it is hot pink-, and gaining black cat ears and tail. "Eternal Slumber."

Heart eggs of those in the park floated towards Amu. "Changement des oeufs du coeur." [A/N: translates to "Heart eggs change"]

"Muri, Muri." the newly changed X-eggs chanted.

"Now all I need is the Guardians," Amu yawned. "Tristesse, don't sleep on me.."

"But the Guardians might be asleep! Not fair they get more sleep than I do!" Tristesse's voice echoed.

"That's why I gave my school registration last night. They couldn't possibly sleep when they saw my name. They're probably in their makeshift garden at the moment with Kukai and Yaya complaining for lack of sleep."

* * *

Royal Garden HS Division-

Amu was right.

When Tsukasa handed Tadase Amu's registration paper, everyone literally had a sleepover at the Garden.

They're activity: staring at said paper on the table.

"After all these years, she comes back," Kukai yawned, stretching his arms. "Shouldn't you guys be happy?"

"She's merely a past acquiantance," Rima cooly said, sipping her tea. "We shouldn't even care at all."

"She failed us. Our only relationship with her is merely a-few-years-teammate." Tadase added, his head held high.

"Hai, hai," Kukai once again yawned. He glanced at Nagihiko, who was staring intently at the paper. _'at least there's someone who is happy to see her._ _Not to mention that cat_.' He glanced on top of a tree in the garden, where a hint of blue can be seen.

Ikuto was lying down on a tree, pretending to be asleep as he listens to the conversation below.

Due to the heavy atmosphere, not one chara talked back, save Yoru- who was missing. "Minna~nya!" everyone turned to Yoru as he dashed inside the Garden.

"X-Eggs! Main park! Hurry!" "

More Easter wanna bes?! We already defeated the last one!" Tadase slammed his palms down at the table. "Fujisaki-san! Hoshina-san!"

"Eh, why me?" Though Nagihiko protested, he didn't hesitate to run out of the Garden after Utau.

* * *

Back at the park- 30 minutes later-

Vide was hovering around the X-eggs, like a nurse checking on her patients. When she saw two figures running towards the eggs, she floated to a tree, where Amu was sitting on a branch and her head resting on the tree.

"Amu-sama, they're here," Amu slowly opened her eyes and nodded. "Chari Nari."

* * *

Utau And Nagi-

"Seraphic charm. Angel's cradle!" light overwhelmed the eggs, and they returned to normal.

_'Guess I wasn't needed,'_ Nagihiko smiled.

"Nagihiko," Utau turned back to her teammate. "The enemies might still be nearby."

Nagihiko nodded.

A small figure caught his eye as it slowly floated down to the ground. Before it could reach the ground, he gently snatched it. Tristesse was soundly asleep in his hands.

"A chara?!" Utau turned back and walked to Nagihiko. "It's bearer will surely come back for it. That time we will catch them."

* * *

Back at the Garden-

All the Guardian's have been waiting endlessly for their captured enemy to wake up. Ikuto was amused of the faces those below him made.

"3 hours ... 3 HOURS AND IT'S STILL _ASLEEP_?! We tried the loudest things and it never woke up!" Kukai gripped his hair with his hands.

"Are you sure this is the cause of those X-eggs?" Rima glared accusingly at Nagihiko.

"How dare this cat disobey its king!" Kiseki growled as he and the other Guardians surrounded the sleeping form. "Sleeping in front of the king is unacceptable!"

"It's a sleeper~nya. It won't wake up~nya."

Kiseki kicked the chara. "Wake up, you fat, lazy sleepyhead!"

To everyone's astonishment, Tristesse opened an eye. "Are we in France still?" She groggily sat. "Oh, that's right. We're in Japan. I was character transformed and made X-eggs, but people came...yawn~we left, but I was too sleepy..." Tristesse started to curl back to a ball. "destroy the Guardians... Chess Piece will destroy the Guardians..." and with that she went back to sleep, dazing everyone.

Unnoticed by everyone present, a small smirk was on the sleeping chara's face.

* * *

Back at the House-

"Amu-chan, where's Tristesse-chan?" Ran floated to Amu as Miki and Su carried the plate full of sweets to the living room.

"Hm? Oh, she got captured."

"eh?!"

"Poor Tristesse~su! But she always sleeps so she's fine!"

"Just hope no one calls her 'fat' and 'ugly' and 'sleepyhead'!" all the charas shuddered.

Tristesse is a sleepyhead but she is far too skinny to be called fat and just because she sleeps doesn't mean she's lazy. It's her nature.

"When she is called that, she becomes very subtle, cunning in her choice of words..." the 3 shuddered again. "she reveals the facts she's commanded to say even when she was asleep that time... And she reveals things about people that she shouldn't even know..."

"While still being asleep~" Amu finished, giggling. She knows Kiseki or the others would call Tristesse that- especially Kiseki.

"Don't worry, tomorrow at school, I'll get her~"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for those who reviewed! I plan to continue this story... But updates may be slow because of school..and changing from posting from mobile to laptop..After this chapter, I'll be forcing myself to go to the laptop and posting there. I'll be editing the first chapters so they wouldn't be hard to read. Gomenasai...

* * *

"Chess Pieces, huh?" after hearing Tristesse's declaration, they all went to the and split for clues.

"Utau?" Utau shook her head. "It doesn't ring a bell if they're a part of Easter. Especially France."

She glanced at the chara sleeping on her shoulder.

Seriously, how long can that cat sleep?! "

Mou, it's Sunday! Why do we have to search so early?!" Kukai complained, Watching as El, Il , and Daiki were trying to wake up the chara. "Nagi doesn't have to-"

"That's because his mother called for another performance," Utau huffed, clearly irritated of her crush's complaints.

"Minna-san, have you found anything?" Tadase called over. The rest of the Guardians after him.

"All Kukai did was complain."

"Well, sorry!"

"We need a trap to lure the bearer, anyone knows anything good?" Everyone shook their heads.

"I know~nya! Let's abandon sleeper on a tree and dig a hole in front of it and cover it with leaves~nya!"

Everyone stared at Yoru with disbelieving looks. "Like that will ever-" Kukai turned around, only to collide with something and fell down.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" a purple haired boy extended his hand to the fallen boy. He wore a purple sleeveless turtleneck, black pants, and wristbands.

"Sorry, my bad," Kukai took the hand and stood up. "I didn't know you were passing by."

"Kukai, you need to be more perspective!" Utau scolded.

"Sor-_ry_!"

"We apologize for the trouble our friend caused, um-"

"Reino Niku," the boy said, smiling.

"Reino-san."

"Non~non~not at all. It was my fault for spacing out. Well then, I had better get going. Au revoir!"

With that, the boy jogged away, but not before glancing at Utau's shoulder.

"He's weird," Il stated as she came out of hiding. "Anyways, what's the plan again?"

"Mine~nya!"

"No way!"

* * *

The front door opened, and a boy with shoulder length brown hair entered. He wore a gray shirt and black pants.

"Tadaima," he called casually, flinging his bag over his shoulders but not entering any closer. Amu's head poked out from the hallway, and she beamed when she saw who it was.

"Okaeri, Pion!" Amu sprinted towards the newcomer and gave him a small but squeazing hug. A look of disappointed came to her face when she saw no one behind him, as if expecting more people.

Seeing her reaction, Pion smiled. "Don't worry, they merely went to tour the town."

Amu gave a sigh of relief. "Yokata. I thought Papa kept them back.

Pion laughed nervously.

_'I can't tell her the commotion we made almost made her Papa destroy half of Paris_. _Not to mention her Papa and Hainse-sama are still having a_ _heated discussion._'

"Want to come shopping with me, Amu? I heard there's a new shop in the mall."

"Sure~!"

* * *

A few hours later at the mall~

"Amu-chan, do you like, Pion?" The question almost made Amu choke from her drink.

After buying accesories from the new store, Amu and Pion went to the food court.

"Ran!" Amu was glad Pion went to get ice cream or she wouldn't have been able to hide her blush.

Giggling, Ran returned to the inside of Amu's open purse and looked up at her with her other sisters. "Pion is more like Amu's older sister," Miki chuckled. "With his long brown hair and pretty face."

Amu's thoughts lingered to Nagihiko. Nagihiko and Pion looked quite similar, except their hair color was different. When they both tie their hair up, no one would suspect them as boys at all.

"Amu-chan...?" Hearing a female voice, Amu turned around and gasped.

"Nadeshiko?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nagihiko P.O.V.

After the sleeping cat had blurted out some information to us, my mother called me to practice for a new performance again. Bidding farewell, I left the Guardians and headed home. I performed as I normally did, but my mother sensed I was off in a few places and sent me to get some fresh air.

_'A lady should not let her thoughts affect her performance_.' her words still rang in my ears.

Not bothering to change back to Nagihiko, I went to the mall dressed up as Nadeshiko. It was quite shocking to see the ice cream stand to be full of people already, and it was only 10 AM! I was about to leave the area when I spotted a familiar looking pink haired girl.

_could it be?_

I walked towards her.

"Amu-...chan?" The girl immediately turn from her seat.

"Nadeshiko?!"

Before I realized the situation, she was hugging me, tightly.

"Nadeshiko, I missed you!"

"Long time no see, Amu-chan," I hugged her back, but not as tight as hers.

"Ohishashiburi!" she released her arms and dragged me to a chair.

"Why are you here? Another performance? Ah I'm glad I came back the right time~ honestly, Pion didn't tell me anything about your having a performance here!"

I smiled as I saw Amu beamed. _'Same as always..She's happy. I just hope what the Guardians-no.. what we did to her haven't broken her...'_

"Ne, Nadeshiko...did Nagihiko tell you anything...?"

I was taken back by her words. _' I forgot she still doesn't know I'm Nagihiko._'

"No, not at all." It wasn't entirely a lie... But seeing her beam again after my answer just stings..."Only that you transferred away...Amu, where did you go?"

"Ah, I forgot I left before I could say anything," Amu giggled. She looked down. "You see, I failed them. All our eggs where about to be destroyed. I wasn't able to be of help, and my punishment was that only my charas were destroyed..."

_'Wait. What?! Her charas were destroyed?! I knew Tadase and Utau were hiding something about her charas, but to think they didn't tell anyone her eggs were?!_'

"That day, the day when I failed them... I was suppose to tell them my mom had a job promotion...and we were going to move in a week..." She looked up at me, pain in her words, "I never thought I would return to Japan tho."

"Eh? You left Japan?"

She nodded. "we moved to-"

"Amu." Amu turned to a long haired boy who was holding two ice creams in his hand.

"Ah! Pion!" the boy smiled and gave one of the ice creams to Amu.

When he gazed at me, I saw a glare, but it was quickly replaced by a cheerful smile.

"Ah, Nadeshiko. This is Takamura Pion."

"You must be Fujisaki Nadeshiko-san, Amu has told me all about you."

Only one thought filled my mind. _Who is he?! _

Pion leaned towards Amu's ear, and whispered something. What ever it was, it must be important, as Amu widened her eyes and said, "Gomen, Nadeshiko. I have to go..."

She was about to leave before she turned back, her hands clapped together and in front of her face, her eyes tightly shut. "Please don't tell Nagihiko!"

Chuckling, I managed, "Of course not, Amu-chan. You're my best friend after all." Amu once again beamed before leaving, Pion after her.

He once again glanced at me before taking off. I felt my eye twitch. _'Who is he? And I just can't leave Amu. She might be getting deceived or somthing...'_

Before I could stop myself, I was secretly following them.

"So that's Nadeshiko?" I heard Pion ask. Amu nodded, staring at her icecream before licking it. "How do you know the difference between them, Amu?"

Amu giggled. "Nagihiko only puts his hair up, but he never crossdresses."

I wonder how she will react when she realizes I'm Nagihiko.

"Hn." Pion licked his ice cream.

_This guy, does he know? It's impossible though!_

"What's wrong?" Amu asked.

"Nothing," Pion smiled at her. "It just intrigues me that the Fujisaki twins are opposite of us. Amu giggled once again.

"That's because Reine crossdresses as a boy, making people believe you're the girl~"

Pion laughed nervously. I couldn't read minds, but I sensed it might have to do with something like when Amu-chan's papa thought I was a girl when I tied my hair up. If Amu's papa realizes that _girl_ is a boy...

"Amu." the tone of Pion made me stop.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust Nadeshiko?"

Amu stopped. She turned all the way around, I barely had time to hide behind a vending machine. "Of course! She understands me the most...I trust her in evrything."

I couldn't see Pion's expression, as his back was the only thing I could see, but its seems like he was thinking.

"If Amu trusts her, then there's no need to dwell on it." Pion was about to walk away, and I was ready to follow, but Amu's shout made me scramble back behind the vending machine.

"That store is soooo cute!" Amu pointed to a Store that was decorated pink and sparkles. "What right here." She gave Pion her ice cream and ran inside.

Seeing Amu race inside the store, Pion sighed.

"Your ice cream will melt..." he once again sighed. "You may come out now, Nadeshiko-san, Iya-" he turned a little sideways.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko-kun."

_'What?_'

* * *

Normal P.O.V [A/N: was Nagihiko atm Nadeshiko's . Too long? For references, Nagi and Nade is same person but to distinguis when he crossdresses, I'll put Nagi if he is Nagi or Nade when he is crossdressing as a girl]

Nadeshiko stepped from behind the machine he was hiding behind in. "I'm sorry, but my brother isn't here right-"

"After all these years, you still haven't told her?" Pion's voice was sharp.

"Told her what?" Nadeshiko tried to sound confused.

"There's no need to hide it. Usually males are placed in roles of females in you caliber. And your data has no record of your having any sibling."

"How do you?!"

"I know all I need to know about the Guardians. After all," he smirked, "one should know of his own disguises, and gathering data is what makes me a successful pawn."

Confusion filled Nadeshiko's mind. _'Why does this person know about the Guardians?! Unless-'_

"Ara, Nadeshiko?" Amu's voice brought the boys' attention to the girl.

"Amu-chan..."

Amu stared at Nadeshiko for several seconds. "Are you...wanting to come with us?"

"Eh?" two voices answered.

Before any of them could comprehend, Amu had her arm around Nadeshiko. "I still have many things to tell you~you don't mind, right, Pion?"

"Of course~!" No trace of objection was on Pion's face-he had a happy expression and sparkles in the background. Nadeshiko felt his eyebrow twitch. To him, the boy in front of him had a I-never-betray-Amu expression.

"Are you a yes-man...?"

* * *

Several minutes later~

The trio were already outside the mall, walking home. Pion was walking ahead, licking his ice cream, as Nadeshiko and Amu talked.

"Ne, how do you two know each other?"

"Pion and I are classmates and neighbors," Amu answered, licking her half-finished ice cream. "He and his twin sister, Reine, have been ever since I moved to France."

"France?! So you know of Chess Pieces?!"

_Oops. _

Both Pion and Amu stopped and turned to their companion. "Nadeshiko, why do you-"

"I kinda said the word 'Chess Pieces' while you were out shopping." Pion intervened, still retaining his smile. "I told her it's one of the groups from Easter in France who wants Easter to return." Pion grabbed Nadeshiko by the other arm, making Amu let go. "Amu, go ahead to the house. Reine has been _dying_ to show you all the dresses she bought during your abscence. Nadeshiko asked me to walk her home."

"wait, I-" once again, Nadeshiko was taken away by the arm before he realized anything.

"Um...ok..." Amu blinked as the duo left.

When Amu was finally out of sight, Pion started to walk in the normal pace. Unconsciously, he still had his arms around Nadeshikio's arm.

"What do you want?" Nadeshiko broke the silence.

"Reminding you of your promise," Pion groaned. "Do NOT involve Amu with those Guardians."

"Why do you care? So Amu-chan won't betray your group? If she is with you and she doesn't even know your plans, why did you let her come back to Japan?!"

Pion was silent, and his grip tightened unconsciously. "Amu may not want to see them again, but there are still some people she cares about. Especially _him_. As her best friend do try not to involve Nadeshiko into this." With that, Pion removed his grip and pointed at Nadeshiko's face. "'_He_ is scarier and merciless, unlike yours. Our _king_ that is."

"..king?"

"Say all you want, but we Echiquier destroy any evidence you reveal. Our king gave you, as Nadeshiko, excuse from suffering, but your other self is not! We will destroy all of you and get the Embryo. We will never give Amu back to you. She is useful for our goal."

"Isn't Chess Piece a lame name?"

"Trisstesse told you that huh... she really needs to learn French..."

"If Nadeshiko is fine, why not Nagihiko?"

Pion lowered his arm and twirled his fingers around a few strands of his hair, looking away.

"I may have let out the part that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are one entity..." he whispered more to himself than Nadeshiko. "Anyways," Pion glared back at the crossdresser, "don't involve that form in the fight. If our king sees you... well, let's just say the Guardians never existed."

Before Nadeshiko could say anything more, Pion walked away.

_'You are the only one left that ties Amu to this place. Do NOT get caught until her ties with_ him_ have been mended, even by just a little bit._


	6. Chapter 6

Next Day-

"Amu, wake up! You'll be late for school!" A short brown haired girl tossed a pillow at Amu's face.

"Just a few more minutes, Reine.." Amu grumbled, tossing the blankets over her face.

"I told you not to use Tristesse! You know when you use her, you become lazy! Unless-" Reine grinned and leaned towards the stubborn sleeper, "the one you want to wake you up is Haine-sama~"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Amu bolted out of her room, only to be followed by crashes and screams.

"**wahhh Amu! don't just dive towards the table!" **

**"Don't break the lamps!"**

**"YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE HOUSE IN YOUR PAJAMAS!"**

"Arara...guess I over did it.." Reine said, poking her head out of the room.

"Reine-chan really knows how to wake up Amu-chan~" Ran floated from below the blankets.

"Proffesionnel," Miki agreed, rubbing her eyes.

"You girls better watch over Amu for me, kay~?" Reine winked at the charas.

"Eh? Riene won't go to school?"

"Of course not! I don't wanna go near those pesky Guardians! I would just bring Amu with me around town shopping and Pion be the one to side with them, but...Haine-sama said otherwise...MOU!" Reine stomped out of the room and went downstairs. "PION! YOU'LL REGRET NOT LETTING ME HAVE MY GIRL BONDING TIME WITH AMU! I EXPECT MORE X-EGGS EXTRACTIONS FROM YOU! Ah, Amu, don't worry~ Pion will pay for everything~"

"Eh? Why me?!" Pion's voice was heard, making the charas sweatdrop.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia," evryone turned to Vide. "Please remember not to be seen by anyone."

"Hai/Ui/Yes-su/wakarimasita."

* * *

"Gomenasaii..." Amu was sitting on a chair around the kitchen table. Reine was in a seat beside her, Pion was sitting across them, and a red haired girl was sitting beside him.

"Not your fault~" Reine chimed, taking a bite off her bread. She glared at her twin. "It's HIS fault!"

"Why me?!"

"Because Pi is a yesman~" the red haired girl giggled.

"Ara.. where's Knight?"

"Ni went to have some fun~"

"He's definition of 'fun' always involves cutting our reserves of X-eggs by half. Pion, please make more."

"Eh?!"

"I'll do it for him. He has many loads as it is."

"Non,non, I'll take care of it, Amu."

"Ri is snickering~Pi is a yesman~"

"I am no-"

"You are. Deal with it."

"hey, guys.. What's a yesman?" They all turned to Amu. "You never told me what it means."

"It means~-"

"Amu, you'll be late."

"Ah! Thanks for the food!" Amu dashed upstairs, and a few several seconds later, she dashed out of her room fully dressed and ran out the door. "Itekimasu!"

"Iterashaii!" the three called.

"I hate you, Riene.."

"You said something~?"

"No."

* * *

"Class, meet your new classmate: Hinamori Amu." The teacher gestured to Amu, who was standing beside her in front of the classroom.

"My name is Hinamori Amu, yoroshiku," Amu said cheerfully. She glanced at the back of the classroom and mentally smirked. She saw Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima in their seats. _'How quaint. They're not even acknowledging my prescence_.'

"Hinamori-san, please sit at the empty the at the very back." Amu sat at her desk, not glancing a second time at her former teammates.

Nagihiko was surprised that not even he was given any acknowledgment from his best friend. _'Amu-chan..._'

Ran peeked from a small opening in Amu's bag. Her pupils were replaced by hearts when she saw Nagihiko. "I know it! He likes Amu-chan!" Ran whispered excitedly to her sisters.

"Ran, you're too loud!" Miki whispered back.

Ignoring her sisters, Vide gazed out from the opening, her emotionless eyes revealing nothing.

* * *

Pion was sitting on a tree inside the school. It was right in front of Amu's classroom windows, perfect place to watch the inside.

_'Remember the plan!'_ Reine's voice echoed inside his head. _You will draw X-eggs and take Trisstesse. If Amu gets suspected, don't ever return back here!'_

"That sister of mine...If it wasn't for her status... " Pion sighed. "Frau."

A chara appeared from behind his hair. He had male ballet clothes on- Pion's desire to be a graceful dancer and actor.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

11:55AM -

a purpled hair boy walked into the school grounds. He had 3 red X-eggs with black Xs floating around him.

"So this is the school? Poor, but so-so."

* * *

As soon as the bell for lunch sounded, the three Guardians immediately left for the Garden.

"Not even a hello?! They are so rude!" Ran shouted out, flying up and facing Amu. "Amu-chan, teach them a lesson!"

"Ran, you are supposed to hide!" Amu grabbed her chara and looked around, sighing in relief when no one noticed. "One more time, you're all going back home!"

"Sorry..."

* * *

"Hey! Why isn't Amu with you?" Kukai glanced at the trio who had entered the Garden.

"Why should Amu-chi be here? She's not even a Guardian," Yaya huffed.

"Ya! No use for a useless twerp!" Il chuckled.

"Grow up, Kukai," Utau bluntly said, looking around. "Where's Niisan? His bento.."

"He went to look for Amu," El replied.

"He needs to control himself."

"I'm sorry, I have something to do," Nagihiko turned and exited.

"People really need to get out from the past," Utau groaned, handing Kukai a bento. "Amu is merely a past memory!"

* * *

Nagihiko walked around the field behind the school. Even during lunch, some of the clubs were practicing. _'Amu..'_

Nagihiko's thoughts flooded from yesterday. Seeing Amu happy and herself yesterday towards Nadeshiko, but distant and cold toward Nagihiko. _'I no longer know if i should tell her..' _

"What are you doing?" Pion's face right in front of his made Nagihiko scramble back.

"Pion-chan?!" Pion's eye twitched, and he restrained himself from fuming

"W-why are you here-?"

"I told you not to mix Nadeshiko's 'memories' with Nagihiko's!" Pion grumbled.

"You only told me not to involve Nadeshiko..."

"It's the same thing!"

"So why are you here? Don't tell me..."

An X-egg floated beside Pion. "I am here to gain you useless Guardians' attentions."

Heart Eggs appeared above each student in the field, and changed into X-eggs.

"Muri, Muri~" the X-eggs chanted.

"As I said, we will crush you Guardians, as you are in the way of our goal."


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry... Reason why Ive been updating simultaneously: posting my chapters before school starts..I promise after this, I'll be working on the format for less confusion...but that will wait till December when I have time to post again... If anyone have questions or something I need to change, please please tell me?

* * *

Amu P.O.V.

I headed to the Garden. I don't care if I didn't get an invitation, it was time to greet them.

"H-Hinamori-san?" A departing Tadase saw me as I entered. Evryone turned towards the entrance.

"A-Amu! You're he-" Kukai was interrupted by Utau shoving food into his mouth.

"Why are you here?!" She yelled.

"Don't yell in such a manner, Utau, or your pretty voice will get messed up~" I giggled. "Don't make such a face, I just came by to see how everyone's doing."

"We do not need your sympathy," Rima said, sipping her tea.

"Minna~nya!" Yoru scrambled into the Garden. "X-eggs~nya! Inside the school~nya!"

The Guardians brushed past me without giving a second thought, except Kukai, who gave me a quick pat on the shoulder before following. Now I was alone.

"Now, where is my little kitty~"

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice made me turn left.

I immediately saw Tristesse being held by scruff of the neck, but I wasn't expecting the person holding her.

Ikuto...

He heard me didn't he?!

"You've grown, Amu," Ikuto said, placing Tristesse on his shoulder and walking towards me.

"I have, but you're still taller," I said as he stopped right in front of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and he bent down, his face mere inches from mine. Several seconds later, he smirked, "Nope, this chara doesn't have your scent."

I felt myself frown. "Don't think I'm the same girl as before, 'Tsukiyomi-san.'"

Seeing his startled face on the honorifics I gave him, I hummed in contentment.

"Amu, why-"

"Let go of me!" Pion's voice brought my attention to the entrance. Nagihiko and Kukai had their arms around Pion's, and the girls and Tadase were talking to a purple haired boy.

"To think you are a bearer, Reino-san!" Tadase said happily. "You're amazing!"

The boy, Nick, smiled. "I'm not that great at all!"

They turned their attentions to me. Right away, Utau came and shoved me away from Ikuto. "Get out!"

I'm in no mood to play around. "Have it your way." I walked down the steps and passed the staring Guardians. Pion and Nick did not give me any second glances.

* * *

Pion P.O.V.

I've been _framed._

I was merely creating a distraction before that guy just had to come and help the Guardians.

"Tell me," Tadase spoke, sitting in his seat, How do you make those red X-eggs?! And what is your part in Easter?!"

Haven't they noticed the red X-Eggs were attacking ME? seriously...

"Please don't categorize us with those weaklings..I am here simply to gain my chara," I replied.

"I asked you a question!" Tadase-chan was clearly mad. "Do not disrespect your-"

" . .king." I muttered.

A cellphone rang. Everyone turned to that Reino Nick aka Mr. Flatterer.

"Sorry, I have something to do," he said, calmly walking out of the area. "Bye~"

Rima and Yaya came over. Amu's friends who sticked to her like glue. "Seems Yaya has to make him speak~"

"Yes," Rima agreed.

"Niisan, please don't go near that girl anymore." I heard Utau tell Ikuto.

Like they can make me talk. I wonder..

_what's for lunch?_

* * *

Reine, dressed as a boy, headed towards the former Easter HQ. After Easter disbanded, the building was turned over to another company; but rumors have it that this company was trying to finish what Easter couldn't.

"Who said we kids can not stick our noses into professional business~?" Riene asked herself.

As she stopped in front of the building, "Ah! I forgot!" she fumbled into her bag and retrieved a cell phone. "King is coming tonight. Knight can pick him up..Where is his number..found it! Now then~" she flipped her phone back and looked up at the black building. "Time to get rid of the unnecessary~"

* * *

After school~

Amu haven't seen any of the Guardians since lunch break.

_'they must still be confronting Pion,huh?'_

"Amu-sama," Vide flew up. "King is coming tonight. He expects his court to be back home. If Pion-sama-"

"Fine," Amu sighed, "I was looking for something to release my frustrations, anyway."

Amu headed straight towards the Garden. Kukai and Nagihiko were still restraining a yawning and bored Pion. It seemed as if all the Guardian's antics failed.

"Ano..May I borrow Nagihiko?" Amu asked.

"NO!" Rima huffed.

"It's okay," Nagihiko followed Amu out of the Garden. "What is it Amu-chan?"

Amu did not turn around to face Nagihiko.

"Vide."

Vide floated right in front of Nagihiko's face. "Remplacer," she whispered.

"Wait-Amu-I thought-" A bright light surrounded Nagihiko, and when it dissipated, Pion stood in his place.

"Nous sommes en laissant,"[We're leaving]

Amu walked a few steps, but suddenly collapsed. Pion caught Amu before she could make contact with the ground.

Shouts of "Nagihiko?!" and "why are you?!" and "He's gone!" erupted from inside the Garden.

Pion sighed and held Amu in his arms. He hid in the shadows and waited until the Guardians left before he, too, left. Little did he know, a certain cat was watching him intently.


	8. Chapter 8

First of all, thank you for all those that reviewed!

**oX-Azuky-Xo Studios, guest, AngelDevilButterfly139, LoveForAnime, kirai23, Ayame-knight, chanique, Raynethevampire, Lapsis angelus Jullienne**

I know it's kinda late for saying that but I didn't want to make it harder by putting everything while the format was crammed...

The story is kinda slow but it will get faster soon! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me (^^)/

**Lapsis angelus Julliene **and **AngelDevilButterfly139****:** Thank you for giving me ideas -hugs- I was having writer's block even thouh I made drafts already.

**oX-Azuky-Xo Studios:** And thank you for helping me in the format :3 -hugs-

well, without further ado, Chapter 8!

wait, forgot something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Amu or anything of Shugo Chara! Onlys the Ocs and this plot.

* * *

_A cold breeze gently passed through the quiet city as a myriad of golden orbs illuminated the starless night. _

_The usual lively town was hushed in pleasant silence, as if sensing the thoughts of the girl atop the city's prized structure._

_Amu's pink hair lightly swayed from the breeze, her gaze locked onto the large estate on the horizon. It contributed to most of the silence and light of the night. Her hands were by her side, unconsciously gripping her pink dress due to the soft cool wind._

_"Amu-sama, shouldn't you be at the party?" Vide floated in front of her bearer, her gaze also locked onto the estate._

_Amu did not respond. She was too focused on the scene before her. She did not even notice the arrival of another prescence until a coat was draped over her shoulders._

_Amu turned, her yellow orbs meeting silver ones._

_The person's appearance was obscured, but those eerie silver eyes could not be missed._

_"H-Haine!"_

_"Why are you here?" The voice was neither solemn nor confused. It contained a confident yet gentle tone that makes those who hear it tremble. _

_Tremble uncontrollably if directed towards them. The only ones unaffected were the Echiquier._

_"I was enjoying the scenery," Amu lied, turning back to the scene. _

_Due to Amu's turning, the coat on Amu's shoulders started to fall, making her companion step closer to adjust it back. Though he was still mostly obscured, the faint light from the city revealed a portion of his raven colored hair._

_"The King and Queen's banquet is about to commence. There will be no dinner if it is missed." Haine let his hands rest on Amu's shoulder to make sure the coat didn't waver as Amu once again turned to face Haine, her eyes glued to his._

_"I don't feel I belong there. Everyone else has been in St. Clair since they were young. I only came recently, and my French is terrible!"_

_Realizing how close she was, she turned her head down. "Gomen, I forgot my place."_

_Keeping his same composure, Haine allowed his gaze to drift from Amu to the estate. Very soon, the dancing will be over, and the Royal Court will wonder of their abscence._

_"The Royal Court are one, Amu. We are tied by fate, not by our familiarity. Have you forgotten that no one objected of your appearance, and that you have not objected to our reason?"_

_"But-"_

_"It is growing cold."_

_Haine didn't change his tone, but Amu knew he was commanding her to return._

_"Do you need your coat?"_

_"There is no need," Haine offered his hand to Amu, and the two left._

* * *

The sound of rain pouring woke Amu up.

"A dream...?" Amu sat up and looked around. She was on the couch in the living room. The house was dark, with only the wall lamps as source of light. "Where is everybody? Vide-" Something fell from her lap, and she leaned down to pick it up. "A jacket?"

A crash was heard from the kitchen and muffled voices.

With the jacket in one hand and her other hand feeling the wall, Amu tiptoed to the room.

"You're gonna wake her-nya!" Amu heard a hoarse voice.

"You're noisy," A tired voice replied.

Amu froze. She knew that voice anywhere.

As soon as she felt the light switch, she turned it on.

Two figures was seen emptying the fridge. A tall bluenette and a tiny humaniod cat.

"Yo." Ikuto said, lifting up his hand that held a fish biscuit.

* * *

This chapter felt kinda boring, slow, and short to me... I Promise next time it'll be longer!

I might be able to upload once a week or once in two weeks.. on Friday/Saturday..

Review? :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write earlier and last week, but typhoons keep coming one ater another :/ No internet and stuff. And school work. Again, THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara! Only the OCs

* * *

"Yo," Ikuto said, lifting up his hand that held a fish biscuit.

"I-Ikuto?! W-What are you doing in here!" Tail first, Ikuto bit into the biscuit and returned the supplies back into the fridge. Milk, chocolate, eggs, cereals, _everything._ "I was hungry."

"N-Not that! How did you get _in _here?!" Amu pointed with the hand that held the jacket.

"Oh, I followed that friend of yours." Ikuto stood. It was then that Amu noticed his condition. His hair, and his clothes, were soaking wet.

"Sit." She commanded, before leaving the room. Ikuto and Yoru glanced at each other as they heard crashes in the darkness.

Amu did not bother to turn on the lights. Stumbling in the darkness, she flew upstairs, grabbed a towel, and returned to the kitchen.

"If you don't-" Amu stared at the two who sat cross-legged on the floor. "-I told you to sit!"

"I am sitting."

**"NOT ON THE FLOOR!"**

Amu sighed. "Seriously, what do I do with you..." She approached Ikuto. "At least first dry yourself and change into dry-"

When Amu stretched her hand out, Ikuto grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. The next thing she knew, his lips were pressed on hers.

"Wh-What are you-?!" Amu pulled away, her face turning red.

"Little Amu is still the same, is she?" Ikuto chuckled.

"This isn't the the time to be playing around!" Amu yelled, her face still red. She grabbed Ikuto's wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. "You'll get sick if you don't change!"

"Oh? will you be helping me?"

"As if!" Amu threw the bluenette into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. "Now go take a shower!"

**15 minutes later-**

Ikuto sat on Amu's strawberry decorated bed, nibbling on another fish biscuit while Amu stood in front of him, drying his hair with a towel. His wet clothes have been replaced with clean ones.

'What am I doing!? I shouldn't be helping him! But it's not just right to leave him like that... No! He deserved it! He shouldn't have followed in the first place! But- if he is found out- Pion wil be blamed...'

Amu came back to reality when a pair of lips lightly pecked hers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Amu scrambled to the wall beside her door. "HAVEN'T YOU CHANGED AT ALL THESE PAST YEARS?!"

"I became lonely," Ikuto replied, throwing the last piece of biscuit into his mouth. "The certain pink-haired girl I usually tease left without saying goodbye."

Anger immediately overwhelmed regret, and the air in the room suddenly tensed. Ikuto glanced up, but instead of the gentle and worried gaze of his companion, he was met by a pair of cold golden orbs. Amu's face was passive, but her eyes clearly anger and hatred. Sensing the sudden change, Yoru dived into the basket near him, unaware of its contents.

"If you are finished, leave," Amu wrapped the towel around her arm and turned to leave the room. Ikuto sprung up to stop her, but the ringing of his cellphone stopped him. He didn't have to even check who was calling him, that ringtone belonged to Utau. Ikuto turned to the doorway, but Amu had already gone downstair.

Sighing, he answered the call.

* * *

**UTAU POV**

Everyone was back inside the Garden. A heavy downpour of rain interrupted our search of that stubborn kid. That kid was guarded by Kukai, but a burst of light suddenly surrounded him, and Nagihiko stood in his place. Of course, I scolded Kukai for this. He was the one guarding him after all.

Ikuto disappeared. Normally, I would think he might have gotten stuck under a tree due to the rain, but with the appearance of _her_, he imight have gone after her. Taking my phone, I headed to the entrance of the Garden, where the rest can't hear me. I dialed his number immediately.

He picked up the third ring. If I wasn't angry, I would have congratulated him for picking up quickly.

"What is it?" His usual lazy tone answered me.

"Ikuto, where are you?" I heard rain on his side, but they were softer. "Are you inside a building?"

"Yeah," No hesitation in his voice. I heard Yoru scream in the background and a small crash.

"What happened?" I asked. There was a long silence. "Ikuto?"

"Sorry, can we talk later?" There was a hint of urgency in his voice. "Wait, Ikuto! What do you mean talk later! What hap-"

_Beep._

* * *

After turning off his phone, Ikuto gazed down at the basket Yoru knocked over. Six dark colored eggs spilled out from it.

"These are-" Ikuto recognized four of the eggs. They were a darker shade, but Ikuto knew they were from Amu's original four. Two were new. One was completely black with shades of pink resembling sparkles dotting the surface. The other, was dull gray, with a faint purple swirling around it.

The gray egg felt familiar, even though he had never seen it before. Picking up the eggs, Ikuto returned them to the table, save the gray one, which he forgot he was still holding. He left the bright room and headed downstairs.

Amu did not turn on the lights in the living room, only the lamps on the walls. The kitchen lights were on, however.

Amu sat on her designated chair at the dining table, her head resting on one hand as she flexed the other.

"You're still here?" She knew Ikuto was by the doorway, so she didn't bother to look up.

"It's still raining outside."

Amu shifted her gaze from her hand to Ikuto and chuckled. "Does it look like I care? As long as you're not in this house, what happens to you is not my business.'

"Amu-"

"Do not call me that!" The chair Amu sat on fell as she abruptly stood up. "Do NOT talk to me as if you know me, _Ikuto_. I am not the Amu you and the Guardians played around with!"

"What are you talking about? What did the Guardians do..?" Amu laughed, but her gaze was coated with hatred and disgust.

"You don't _know_? I'm already tired of your games. But what do you expect from such a person?" Amu leaned down and fixed her chair. Turning back to Ikuto, she pointed outside. "GET OUT!"

Ikuto frowned. Rather than leaving, he walked towards Amu. "Amu, I-" As he got closer, he caught Amu's hand that flew to his face.

"Let go!" Ikuto's grip did not waver. "Not until you tell me what happened to you," he replied.

Amu gave him a disbelieving look. "What happened to _me_? Why are you asking _me_ about that? Go ask yourself! You and the rest of the Guardians were the ones that used me! And then threw me off when Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were destroyed!"

"What? I never-Amu-" Amu's struggling made him unconsciously lift up the hand that held the gray egg, and Amu's eyes flew to it.

She gasped, and her expression changed from hatred to fear. "Tristesse! Give her back!" She reached for the egg with her free hand, but was a little short. "Give her back to me!" Amu looked at Ikuto, her expression mixed with hatred, andger, and pain. "I will never ket any of you take anything away from me again!"

Ikuto was unsure to do, as his hands were full. "Wait, Amu-"

A piercing sound came from behind Ikuto; and the next thing he knew, he was on the other side of the room, slumped against the wall. His head ached, and his vision was blurry. Through the mist in his eyes, he saw an obscured figure was leaning by the doorway to the livingroom.

"Knight!" Amu was holding Tristesse's egg in her hands, glaring at the newcomer.

"Tsk,Tsk. Going soft, Love?" The voice was familiar to Ikuto, but he could not place it. The newcomer turned his attention to Ikuto and smirked. "Rocking Melody. A technique that temporarily amplificates the victim's hearing but impairs his sight. Very useful when the user does not want to be found out, no?" He threw an unconscious Yoru to Ikuto.

"Knight-"

"As for you, _Love_," Knight turned to Amu, "If king had not sensed a stray, would you have let him go his merry way?"

"As if," Amu replied coldly. "I would have handled it even if you didn't come."

"So, should I take care of him?" Amu shook her head. Knight stared at her before saying, "I was never here." And he disappeared in the darkness.

"If you left earlier, this wouldn't have happened," Amu coldly told Ikuto. She knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his forehead. "I will be erasing every detail you know that will lead you to this place, and also the reason why you cannot remember this place."

"Aren't you worried I will tell the Guardians about you?" Ikuto did not hear any hesitation, but there was something in her voice that bothered him.

"Sleep well, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

**12AM**

The rain continues to beat down, showing no signs of ceasing.

"Tadaima-" Pion stopped from the silence of the place. He founf Reine on the couch, sipping a cup of tea. Knight stood atop the stairwell, his back against the wall and his arms crossed. Red X-eggs hovered around him. As for their last member, she was happily baking cookies.

"Where have you been, Pion?' Reine asked, tilting her tea cup from side to side.

"The preparations are done." Pion simply replied.

"Finally! Show Time!" Reine giggled innocently, pulling out a baton from inside her tea cup.

Pion sighed. He glanced up at Knight, who had his head slightly down and his bangs covering his eyes. "She's asleep?'

"Yup. Cried herself to exhaustion. Reason I don't know why. Someone's gonna have a sore lap from sitting the whole night."

"Hn."

"Pawn, who's my target again?"

"Hm? Oh. That Easter Singer. Hoshina Utau."

* * *

Sorry! Had a major writer's block at the end... And that's it for the "introduction." The "real" story is after this chapter ^^

Review? :3 It helps on my mistakes..


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara! Only the OCs

* * *

**AMU POV**

I tied my hair back and shoved it into my cap. I smiled at the mirror and stared at my appearance. The purple shirt I chose is a little loose, but the cullotes are fine. Twirling around, I made sure my disguise was perfect.

Guess what? I don't have to go to school today. Yay! Downside: I have to accompany Nick to his rehearsal. Big Boo. Out of all the guys in St. Clair, I hate him the most. He made it his life goal to embarrass me. Well, he didn't say that, but he acts like it.

Sigh. Reine and the others are going to meet those Guardians today. I wish I could come... I could throw the strawberry shortcake Cherry baked to Tadase's face. I'm sure that'll be a sight to see.

Just to clear things up. We **are** enemies of the Guardians, but not like Easter. More like a rivalry between schools that has Guardians. But it's not just petty rivalry either. Oh no. St. Clair is far beyond innocent. It's inner workings are far more cruel than Easter can _ever _be. But no one needs to know that now, right?

I glanced at the folded jacket on my bed. The thoughts of last night trying to relive themselves. _Ikuto's pleading face, his warmth_, _his... _I shook my head, not noticing a figure leaning on my door.

"We don't have all day, _manager,"_ Nick drawled out, his innocent smile plastered on his pretty face. I wish I could also throw something at him, if only it wasn't for his dual personality...

"Quit the act, Nick," I snapped.

Nick narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Careful. You don't want me to tell everyone my manager is a girl."

I rolled my eyes. "If it wasn't for your shrieking fangirls." I held out my hand to him. "Give me my charas back! I spent the whole night without them!"

"After, 'kay?" Nick put on his innocent act once again. "I'll be waiting downstairs." He left.

That good for nothing. I thought knights were supposed to be loyal, not rebellious. It was his fault I could not blast Ikuto out of the house. He freaking kidnapped Vide! And he still has her and my other charas hostage. He has no main reason to kidnap them, he just wants to see me fume, then he'll give them back when he gets bored. I **hate** him!

Sighing, I grabbed my jacket and headed downstairs. If I get mobbed by his fangirls again, I'm seriously gonna kill him.

* * *

**UTAU POV**

He's late. My partner for this album is late. I sat on the couch, drinking my tea, constantly looking at the time when no one was looking. I was at the lounge in my new company _Nightmare._ Easter may have disbanded, but that does not mean I was about to quit as well.

Kukai sat lazily beside me, exhausted that I woke him up early. He was the one wanted to come.

My partner was _Knight_. I remember clearly that he is a _very _famous idol in Europe, girls all over would go crazy just hearing his name. Bu here in Japan, he is not much heard of.

"Utau-" The door opened before Kukai could begin.

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice came, and I saw a flash of purple. I did not show it, but I was shocked.

"Eh?! It's that Guardian person!" Kukai yelled, sitting up from his position.

"If I am not mistaken, it's Reino Nick?" I asked calmly. The boy smiled back.

"Yes, that is my name." He headed to the couch across from us and sat down. "I apologize for being late, my manager took quite a while at the mirror." As if on cue, a boy dressed in all purple walked inside and sat beside Nick. He turned his head to the side, as if avoiding eye contact.

"It's not like your manager is the one going to be on stage..." I glare at my boyfriend, who "eeped" and gave a sheepish grin.

"It's nice to finally work with you, Miss Hoshina Utau," he gave me the most pleasant face before leaning to whisper to his companion. Said companion jumped, stared at him, then dashed out the room after excusing himself with a bow. "I do not take my work lightly whatsoever, so please do not misunderstand my tardiness."

"No, it's alright," I calmly said. The producer then entered the room. "I do not take my work lightly either."

* * *

**AMU POV**

"Tristesse is at the room," Nick's voice rang in my ear as I ran in the building. I hid when someone approached, so no one saw me.

I did not need proof to know if Nick's assumptions were true. One of the qualifications for being a knight is being able to find information by merely eye contact. I don't know how he does it, but it's not like he'll reveal his secrets.

Taking a dash to the left, I saw a door with a star sign in the middle. According to Pion's data, this is Utau's "room." Sure that no one was around, I opened the door, feeling lucky it was unlocked. The room was dark, but the mirrors gleamed slightly.

"Trisstesse?" I softly called. Silence. After a minute, a figure rose in front of the mirror.

My eyes narrowed. The figure was standing straight, and confidently. Unlike, Tristesse who's always hunched.

The door closed behind me and locked. I have no time for this. The room suddenly brightened, and I saw two charas.

"El, Il."

El spoke up, "You will not prevail in your evil actions!" Il rolled her eyes but her trademark grin was in place.

I really do not have time for this. I took a large breath, then whispered,

_Trisstesse my love where ere you be_

_Open my eyes and let me see_

_You slept enough and to your dreams you cower_

_But it is time to wake and reveal you power_

**_Eternal__ Slumber_**

The room filled with powdery glitter, then the two slowly swayed to the ground. A figure approached me, then went back to sleep on my shoulder. I smiled, but was shortlived when the door opened and my eyes locked onto two familiar orbs.

* * *

**KUKAI POV**

I headed to Utau's room, meaning to get a drink, but stopped when I heard a small voice yell, "You will not prevail in your evil actions!" El. Thinking she was just talking to the cat chara, I didn't pay attention to it. I reached for the knob, but it was locked.

_Strange_

Taking Utau's spare, I opened the door, but what I saw was not what I was expecting. Reino Nick's manager was standing in the room, El and Il unconscious on the ground, and the cat Chara on his shoulder. Before I could register anything, I was tackled to the ground, and the person dashed out the hallway.

"Hey! Wait up!" I ran after him.

_What's going on?! Is he part of that Chess thing?_

"Dai!" I yelled. I character changed, and I ran faster.

Before the guy could turn to a different hall, I grabbed his wrist. _His wrist is so small!_ He turned to me, but I couldn't see his face. But a flash of yellow and pink under his cap brought thoughts into my head. I reach to his cap, surprised he did not fight back. Taking off his cap, strands of pink fell to his shoulders.

This person isn't a guy... it's...

"Amu..?!"

**Cliffy? nah...**

**AMU POV**

"Amu..?!"

I stared at Kukai, unable to do anything. My mind is too preoccupied in how I should explain this. Kukai was **not** someone I wanted to meet. WHY?!

"Amu..." I cringed at the concern in his voice. "This char... could it be...yours?"

That was the last straw. I broke away from his grip, mixed emotions clouding my mind. I don't know why, but I felt about to chara transform. But and arm around my shoulders brougt me back.

I looked up, and saw Nick eyeing me emotionlessly. His look, it reminds me of Haine...

"May I ask how do you know her?" Utau's voice made me look at her and Kukai. Her tone was harsh.

I felt Nick force his gaze away from me and gave his most pleasant smile. "She is my manager from France. This trip was supposed to be for the St. Clair Guardians, but because of my partnership with you, she had to come."

"It would have been best if she stayed there," Utau glared at me. No, she was glaring _through_ me. She was staring at Trisstesse.

Noticing this, Nick chuckled, "This chara is mine. I merely had my manager get her for me." Okay, I've fully returned to earth. He's making it sound like I am a follower of his!

"St. Clair.. you say..." Kukai slowly said, his gaze not leaving me. "Isn't that the Elite school in France with Guardians.. Why did you attack us?"

"There are _traitors_," Nick forced the word out of his mouth, "in our compound at the moment. We apologize for the harm caused to you Guardians."

"Is there too much members that your King can not control them?" Kukai asked leisurely. I felt Nick tense.

"Kukai." Utau sdid not take her gaze from me. "This is not the moment to speak of this, seeing some uninvited is present." She turned to Nick. "The rest of your Guardians are at the Royal Garden. Seeing that our meeting for today is over, we will be heading first." She left without another word.

Kukai kept his eyes glued to mine before laughing hesitantly, "It's nice to see you again, Amu. You have no idea how I wanted to speak to you again. Sorry 'bout Utau, they're still not over the accident. Let's meet together before you return to France, 'kay?' He left to follow Utau.

There was a moment's silence before Nick spoke up, "He better be a worthwhile target or else." Red eggs appeared and swirled around me and Nick.

"He is. But as for you, _Knight. _I am not your subordinate! You made me sound like an obsessed fangirl!" I broke from his grip and glared.

He merely stared back in amusement. "But I can see it in your eyes. Relief and joy that I covered for you."

"You and your lies," I sneered. I turned to walk away. "I'm going home. As you said, I am _only_ here as your 'obsessive' manager."

"It's only 10, Amu," Knight sighed in annoyance. He put his hands in his pocket, "Reine will not let you waste the day staying at home."

"You're only worried Reine would kill you," I snapped. I mentally smiled though. Knight is so obvious when it comes to Reine.

"You might have the chance to throw that strawberry shortcake at the runt king's face," Knight smirked at my face.

"When did you?!"

"I was by your door the whole time. the mirror is easy access to see your face." He slowly walked towards me and leaned forward to my ear, "If you don't come, I'll tell Reine you kissed last night."

I backed away. Knight had a victorious smirk on his face.

"You manipulative..." I huffed under my breath.

Knight walked past me to the exit, his smug expression not disappearing from his face. But inside, I am glad. Though I may not know it, being with Knight makes me forget of my revenge and bitterness against my former friends...

* * *

**Sorry! So many paperwork for school, and writer's block... I'm just hoping I'm doing this properly**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Riene: **HOW DARE YOU THREATEN AMU-CHAN IN THE LAST CHAPTER!

**Knight:** I did no such thing...

**Riene: **HURRY UP AND APOLOGIZE BEFORE I HAVE YOU BEHEADED!

**Knight: **Only Amu could command-

**Riene: NOW!**

**Knight: **I apologize for blackmailing Love. There happy?

**Riene:** Good. Wait. Did you say blackmail?!

**Knight: **No, I said Shugo Chara does not belong to SR-AM, only us OC.

**Riene:** ... I'm still asking Amu for you to be beheaded.

**Knight:** _-mumbles- _Annoying woman

**Riene: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

* * *

"...Please tell me she's not serious..." Knight groaned, staring at his cellphone in disgust.

Amu peeked over her companion's shoulder, trying not to chuckle as she read the message. It was a text from Riene.

_HURRY UP AND GET YOUR PRETTY FACE HERE THIS INSTANT, YOU NARCISSISTIC IDOL! Don't use Amu to teleport though, 'kay? (^^)~ Little kingy wants to see our Guardians in action. Pawn here just HAD to call him 'prince'... Now he's all rampant and demanding everyone to call him 'ou' or king... And he DARED to look down on Haine-sama! A king who has no self-control has no right to be a king! well I think so anyway... sigh... where were we? oh yeah. HURRY UP! I'm sick of the clingy nature of their Queen. Not to mention their girly Jack is suspicious of us. _

_Oh, my target just came by! She's pretty... I admit. OHHHH, I didn't know their other Jack could be so cute~! He looks as sporty as you~ giggle ~ Huh? YOU LET THEM KNOW WHO AMU IS?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU KNOW BETER THAN _

_Sorry about that~ I'll keep Riene's phone 'till you come, 'kay? Don't worry, she loves you too much to acually kill you - Cerise _

_"_Cherry got a bulls-eye on you two," Amu giggled, ignoring Knight's glare.

"I admit, yes," Knight pocketed his cell, and red X-egs once again appeared around him.

Amu frantically looked around her. Fortunately, no one was outside on the street mid-morn. "Knight! You know better than to do such a-" A finger to her lips stopped her. She looked up and flinched slightly at the glint in Knight's violet orbs.

"Shh, don't be so loud, Love," Knight kept his finger on Amu's lips as he spoke. "I think it's a perfect time for a little payback, no?" As he spoke, his outfit started to change. Knight's dark blue sleeveless shirt change to black; two long, thick leather strands "sprouted" at the back [where wings usually sprout from]; and he gained spiked collars on his neck, wrists, and ankles. Though they were mere appendeges of his shirt, the leather strands moved and swayed as if they were alive.

Amu frowned. She gave her companion a distrustful look but shrugged. "Just do not get too...rough. At least not yet."

Knight chuckled. "Of course. After all, Ladies _first._"

* * *

Nagihiko watched the other Guardians and their guests from the entrance of the Garden until he noticed dark clouds forming. _'Not again.' _He stared at the sky while his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

A few hours ago, the St. Clair Guardians, Echiquier appeared to the Garden. Apparently, they were invited to Japan by Tsukasa. The members who approached the Japanese Guardians a few days ago were supposed to be rogue from St. Clair. The Guardians believed it, but Nagihiko knew better. As the rest of his companions accepted the rivalry, Nagihiko became deep in thought.

_'Pion. He was with Amu when I was Nadeshiko. His words and actions two days ago greatly contradicts the words of his teammates. If St. Clair claims him as a traitor, why did it sound like he was loyal to St. Clair when I talked to him?' _

He frowned.

_'Reino Nick... Knight... He is the Knight of Echiquier, yet he was seen with Amu by Utau...If Pion was with Amu...Amu must have sided with Pion... but then again, Amu is the manager of Knight... Is it truly because Amu is not related to this that she can talk to anyone she pleases... traitor or not?' _

"No..." Nagihiko whispered to himself, still deep in thought.

_'St. Clair is one of the strictest Guardian schools there are... if not the strictest of them all. It is difficult to get any information about them, only that it is an elite school. A school.. no.. an _organization _strictly dedicated to a certain task would never allow any mistakes.' _

His gaze rested on the Guardians around the table, still talking about charas. _'They do not know. They believe Amu can no longer interact with charas, but she can. That cat chara with her yesterday proves it. (1) Amu is-_

_"_Fujisaki-san?"

"Huh?" Nagihiko snapped back to reality, only to scramble back a few feet seconds later. Riene's face was mere inches away from him.

"I apologize, did I startle you?" Riene spoke in broken Japanese. "You were standing dazed and alone, so I thought to cheer you up~ I did not mean to make you fall."

"No,no, It's alright," Nagihiko laughed, standing up.

"Clutz." Rima stated as she walked to the two and put her arms around Riene's arm.

Nagihiko saw an odd glint in Riene's eyes before it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Ara, doesn't it look like it's going to rain," Riene pointed out as she looked outside. Then mumbling an after thought, "I hope those two don't become wet."

"Oi!" Kukai yelled from his seat at the table, "Hurry up and separate your charas will ya?! Kusu-Kusu is about to paint everyone's faces red!"

"Let's go?" Rima asked her friend. Riene nodded, allowing herself to get dragged by the shorter girl.

It was getting darker. The dark clouds ahead promised heavy rain. Low rumbles of thunder was finally heard, and a faint sound that only Nagihiko was able to hear. A sound of chanting. Frowning, Nagihiko silently slipped out of the Garden, heading to the direction where the chantings were. It did not take long; for in the track field, many students were on the ground, unconscious; and floating above them, were X eggs.

"Rhythm!" Nagihiko shouted, and he transformed.

"I knew you were the one who would come," A cloaked figure stepped into view on the other side of the field. Nagihiko knew that voice. He knew it all too well.

"You do not have to hide, Amu." Silence. Then the rain poured down.

The cloaked figure raised her hands to her hood, not caring that if she took it off, she would get wet. "I wasn't planning to," She brought the hood down, letting loose her long pink hair. "The others?"

"They are with our guests." Nagihiko replied calmly. He frowned. "Amu, why are you doing this?"

"Doing?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You are the one St. Clair is looking for, isn't it?"

Amu frowned, closing her eyes and breathing deeply to not allow herself to lash out. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, and a sad smile graced her lips. "And I thought that you...only you... would know better than the rest..." Her expression turned back to a frown. "But it seems I was wrong."

Stretching her hands out, dozens of X eggs charged forward to the boy, trapping him in a vortex.

"Ne, Nagihiko," Amu slowly walked forward to the field, stopping next to the closest X egg. She caressed the egg with her hand, "Do you know what happens when an egg breaks?"

Nagihiko's eyes immediately shot up, "No, Amu-!"

Ignoring him, Amu continued, "When an egg breaks," her eyes darkened, and with one grip, the egg started to crack, "the soul..._breaks_" the egg shattered, its remains falling to the ground as glitter.

Nagihiko was speechless. He wished that his eyes were deceiving him, that it was all a dream; but the cold contact of the pouring rain kept telling him otherwise. Amu's orbs, which left Nagihiko's to focus on the now shattered egg, found his again. Eyes that were colder than the beating rain.

With a flick of her hand, all the X eggs returned to her side.

"This is bad!" Rhythm yelled to Nagihiko. "We need the others NOW!"

Nagihiko knew his chara was right. He knew that he should call for his friends on this matter. But he just coulnd't. Not out of fear, but because of the cause of the fear. Amu. His best friend and the one he truly cared for before Rima came. He knew he needed to run, but he just couldn't leave Amu. Not after seeing her new attitude.

The Amu he knew was kind, compassionate, and sympathetic; but now, al he sees is coldness, loneliness, and apathy. And he knew who caused it.

"But," Amu broke the silence, "There are ways to gain them back. The shattered pieces, I mean. But even if they are gained back, they are not the same as they were before."

"NO!" Nagihiko flew forward, to stop Amu from doing anything else.

"Rocking Melody!" A gust of wind tossed Nagihiko to the side.

"How long do you expect me to wait for my turn, _Love?_" Knight hopped down from a tree. All the X eggs floated towards him. "Can I keep them?"

"Your reward for waiting patiently," Amu replied before she heard a rustling noise beside her. Her eyes widened.

Even after taking a direct hit, Nagihiko was standing, though his eyes were dazed. A 'tsk' from Knight showed his displeasure of such a revelation.

"Reino Nick," Nagihiko continued normally. "Just how much is the truth in Echiquier's words?"

"Oh? Although Rocking Melody amplifies one's hearing...it's not supposed to allow you to discern who is talking." Knight had amusement in his voice, but his glare was the opposite.

"As data is Takamura Pion's specialty, so is mine. Well, me and the third Jack."

"Kaichou...?" Amu whispered before she turned away. "I'm going home. Knight, please do not harm Nagihiko-kun in any way."

"You are not?" Knight questioned.

"Nagihiko-kun was always the one who would let others find out of things he knows about, instead of telling them what he knows. And," she turned back to the blinded boy, "if he has not told anyone about Vide, then I trust him with this as well." she turned back to her companion. "Why would I show myself if it will be a thorn to the King's plan?" She walked away before Knight could answer.

Knight gazed down, his hair hiding his eyes, "I should stop forgetting King is always two steps ahead of everyone else." He turned to Nagihiko, who, though blinded, stared at Knight with the same intensity. "Too bad Rocking Melody also nullifies my Eagle's Eye, I'm craving to know why you are still 'alive.' Even that cat was down, though he did not get a direct hit."

In one swift motion, he was in front of Nagihiko, and his palm connected to the latter's chest. Knight draped the unconscious boy on his shoulder and walked towards the Garden. "As expected of that Pawn's target. Not allowing himself to fall until he gets all the desired information."

* * *

**30** **minutes later~**

After walking back home without bothering to put her hood back on, Amu collapsed on the main door. But she was still outside. She weakly stretched for the handle, realizing she didn't need to when the door opened and she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Having watched over me all night until I stopped crying, you should still be sleeping," Amu whispered, too weak to push away or to register she was being carried inside the house bridal style.

"That would make me idle," Her companion replied, though his voice was not as impassive as usual. He set Amu on the sofa and removed her cloak before laying her down. "I have more importants matters to attend to, the most to guarantee your health." He isolated Amu's hair and laid a towel below her head.

Amu gently giggled, her orbs gaining back their usual softness. "There is no need to worry about my health. The cloak you had made for me protects me; and even when my hood is down, the only thing getting wet is my hair and face."

Her companion sighed and sat himself on the sofa, laying Amu's head on his lap. "Do you wish to return to France?"

Amu closed her eyes. "No...I want to settle this once and for all."

"If you wish." The boy proceeded to close his eyes and meditate but the calling of his name made him turn back down again.

"Did my actions today cause any mishap in your plans?" Amu asked, her eyes boring into the other's with worry.

The boy stared into her eyes for a moment before replying, "Quite the opposite. I will tell you the details later; but for now, sleep. I have all the time to worry for you, but I do not need Paris to be destroyed again."

Amu once again giggled before closing her eyes in tranquil. "Pion was holding that info out on me wasn't he? I'm sorry for papa, Haine. I hope it was not much damage. And sorry for borrowing your lap again." She yawned and succumbed to sleep.

Haine gazed at Amu, brushing a stray hair from her face, "Nothing is too great for my queen's sake."

* * *

(1) Remember when Amu called out Nagihiko when Pion was captured? Nagihiko saw Vide when Vide used her powers to switch Nagihiko and Pion

Review? Even just a word or so helps...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! at least I know people are reading this story...**

**I deeply apologize. I keep forgetting that the perspective of authors/authoresses are different from readers, and I need to keep the facts clear for my readers...**

**If any are confused or have questions, leave a message and I'll explain when I get back? Looking at reviews, I see many are confused.**

**Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of Shugo Chara, only the OC**

* * *

_It was cold. He found himself in th dark, unable to feel his surroundings. Knowing himself, he just stayed in his spot, not bothering to call if any other existence was present._

_A faint light appeared ahead, and he slowly headed toward it. Soon, he found himself in a somewhat lighted area, though still dim. He glanced at the floor, noticing an alternate pattern of large black and white floor tiles. Scattered all around him were enormous statues, colored in either black or white. _

_That's when he noticed._

_He was standing on a chess board. A gigantic chessboard. But the colors of the pieces, they were of odd color: Silver and Dark Blue._

_And he stood at the Silver side._

_But it was odd. Yes, it was odd. One of the pairs of Knight, Rook, Bishop in the side he was in were cracked and old; yet their other pair was bright and new._

_Why?_

_As he looked closer, he noticed two pawns were bright and new; but the remaining 6 were cracked and crumbling._

_Why?_

_He didn't care. He never really cared for such trivial things. But why is he wondering now?_

_He continued to wander about. Curious, yes, as he did not know why he was such in a place; but he didn't really care much._

_He came to a stop at two towering statues. The light in this area was dimmer, thus he was unable to see which pieces ae they. The two pieces stood side by side, with only a few tiles in between them. He wondered why they didn't just dominate each other. If they were the rook or Queen, one would have already been destroyed. But thinking back, he already saw the pieces of pawn, knight, rook, and bishop. He glanced up, straining a bit to see the top of the statues. He saw a glint at the top, barely seeing a cross at the top._

_So that's why. There was only one piece in chess that could never dominate the other._

_They were the **kings.**_

_A confrontation? Why would some mere piecesin a simple board game, much less the king, confront the enemy? True that the kings could not kill each other, but they were isolated from the rest of their subordinates. A Queen was postioned diagonally from both Kings, why didn't it move? No, why didn't the king move? Either a piece had to block the king, or the King moves. No pieces could aid either King in their position, but either king could freely move out of the way._

_ Yet they did not move._

_Passing by the Silver side, he walked over to the other. He noticed that the Dark Blue pieces were in the same condition as the silver. One pair was craked and old, and the other pair was brand new. The condition of the pawns on this side was the exact replica of the other side's._

_Why weren't either side aiding their king?_

_As he came to the edge of the other, he noticed a lone figure at the end. Could this be the Queen? He believed so, until he noticed the same glint at the head that the other two kings possessed._

_But that was impossible! In chess, there was only one King for one side! How could there be two?!_

_He turned back, to examine the other two Kings, but did not expect a towering piece block his path. It wasn't there before. Could he have looked over it?_

_If it was normal, he would have passed by without another look, but the coloring of the piece captured his curiosity._

_A piece should not have two colors, no piece was made like that. But this statue had two. The piece appeared originally Silver, but he couldn't tell. The dark Blue was around the Silver, as a snake coiling around its prey. _

_'So you noticed,' A voice behind him said. It made him freeze slightly. He never knew such a calm voice could contain such authority in it._

_He turned around, his eyes locking onto eerie silver. In place of the King piece, stood a boy. The figure was obscured, but the stranger's outline showed he was a slightly shorter than he was._

_Neither spoke. A cold silence surrounded the two. What can one expect from two rarely speaking figures that never feel awkwardness?_

_The newcomer's orbs was calmly locked to his; showing no emotion in them. He could not pull away, try as he might; but it was as if he was being controlled by some force. It was not until the stranger turned his gaze to one of the statues that he was able to regain control of himself._

_'You continue to lift my interest, Tsukiyomi Ikuto,' The figure spoke, slowly walking to a crumbled knight._

_He stood still, his eyes following the stranger. Why did this person know his name?_

_'Have we met?' he tried to sound amused, but he couldn't help to hesistate. He was not afraid of this boy, but he was hesitating._

_The boy did not respond, his attention on the fallen knight piece. After another long silence, the boy rested his attention on the taller teen._

_'Tell me, do you see anything out of place in this dimension?'_

_"Are you talking about those two kings? Or the fact that one King piece appeared to have turned human?' Ikuto replied, crossing his arms. His voice was full of pure amusement, but his expression was a frown._

_He was gradually regaining his old self, as if a spell was slowly lifting._

_The boy ignored Ikuto's reply, opting to let his gaze wander to the two enemy kings. 'Look closer, and see if you are able to understand.'_

_The room brightened, and Ikuto fully saw his surroundings. Standing on top of a chess board was no surprise to him, but the area _around_ the chess board was new. The board was in the middle of what seemed like a Garden; a beautiful Garden with ruins all around. The tress, bushes, and roses near the board were full of life and bloom; but behind them, the statues, archs, and trees were all dead and crumbled. In the distance, an old and cracked castle could be seen._

_Where was he?_

_"You have entered my domain, which could only be accessed one way. Your meeting that one way was inevitable, so your learning of this place is also, inevitable._

_He glanced back to the boy, his eyes widening a bit. Yes, the boy was sightly smaller than him, but his face and gaze was full of calmness and authority. His raven black hair was positioned similarly to Ikuto's own; and his clothes were similar to Ikuto's but of a darker color. Ikuto expected the boy to be wearing something luxurious, his hair neat and business like because of his authorative voice. _

_The appearance of the boy made him appear scarier than Ikuto's own stepfather._

_Ikuto was pulled out of his thoughts when the boy glanced back to the two kings. Ikuto turned, not noticing the two colored chess piece was gone, and his eyes widened more at the scene._

_The reason why the two Kings were not afraid of the Queen was that they were on the _same _side._

_'A Kingdom cannot have two kings; for fear of dominance," Ikuto glanced at the boy, whose gaze was firmly on the two kings. "But you Guardians truly interest me. Normally, one king would dominate the other king ruling in his stead, before dominating the opposing side. But you Guardians were able to resolve thtat probllem.' His gaze rested back to Ikuto. 'Do you remember how that became so?'_

_Ikuto glanced back to the two kings. Yes, they appeared on equal standing, if he thought that way. He remembered the Queen, who was positioned diagonally to both the kings._

_The Guardians. Is the boy saying the Silver pieces are the Guardians?_

_Then it hit him._

_Two pawns; the two lower Jacks; Nagihiko and the samurai brat. One Knight: Kukai. One rook: Yaya. One bishop: Utau._

_The only remaining in the circle are the Queen: Rima... Is he saying that he and Tadase where the two kings?! If so, what does Rima have to do with it? Yes, she is Queen, but she was of no importance other than that._

_'You have the same confusion as the others, it seems.' The boy gazed at the foot of Ikuto, making Ikuto do the same. Ikuto picked up a card that was under his feet. The figure in the card had a jester hat, but in its hands was a scythe. _

_It was a Joker card._

_The orbs of the Joker glowed red, before an earthuake made evrything fall. The surroundings started to darken again, and Ikuto could no longer see anything._

_'Remember, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. As a side can only have one King, so can there only be one Queen.'_

* * *

Ikuto bolted up, then noticed he was on the sofa in his home. It was dark outside, so it either had to be before dawn or night.

"You're awake," Utau knelt by the sofa, placing a hand on her brother's forehead. "You've been asleep the whole day." She stood up. "Honestly, you came home dry last night, but you got a fever! Where were you?!"

Ikuto remembered following Amu, then being knocked down. He couldn't remember the area he went.

Ikuto chuckled. "So strawberry has some new tricks up her sleeves," he muttered out of Utau's hearing range. He frowned when he remembered Amu call a name: Knight.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Utau sighed and stood up. "Please don't make me worry too much, Ikuto. By the way, we met the Echiquier today."

Ikuto shrugged.

Utau ignored her brother. "It seems everything was all a big misunderstanding. The Chess Pieces are rogues from France, so Echiquier came to round them back up. Do you remember St. Clair?" She sighed at Ikuto's attitude. "Mother said that's where...Father studied a time." That got Ikuto's attention. "Tsukasa invited them here to kinda help your search. But in the process, it got us involved with the Guardian committee. He did not think this would happen because St. Clair was usually unresponsive to other Guardians. They are an ailte school after all."

"Hn," Ikuto did not look at his sister, but Utau knew he was listening.

"Other than looking good to the eyes of St. Clair, we also have to deal with the Crimsson X-eggs problem. These X-eggs are much more powerful than normal X-eggs, and they've been attacking Guardians all over the world. Even if they didn't come now, they would have come later. This s a good chance to study St. Clair, and we might get more information...I'm sure you will be able to dig in for information if they do not cooperate."

"Who are they?"

Utau smiled at Ikuto's response. "Cerise the Rook, Takamura Riene the Queen, Reino Niku the Knight. I-Ikuto?!"

Ikuto blindly grabbed Utau's wrist. "Did you say _Knight_?" Ikuto did not need the question to be answered. He remembered. He heard that purple haired brat speak, and he also heard 'Knight' that Amu spoke to. Their voices matched.

"Yes. And it so happens he is also my partner for my next album," Utau tried no to wince at the grip. "Ikuto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ikuto shakily stood up, before grabbing a jacket and leaving the house.

"Wait! Where's your other jacket?" Utau called, but he was gone.

* * *

"I can not go back! Haine-sama is gonna behead me!" Pion cried as he paced around the park. "That tattletale Knight! He did not have to mess with my business! If this goes on, Amu would learn of Nadeshiko!"

"Who will learn of me?" a soft voice called.

Pion froze and turned back, meeting Nadeshiko's face a few feet away from his. Nadeshiko had a sweet smile on "her" face, but "her' words were laced with poison. Her hands were behind her back, holding her chara item. "Pion-chan~ Care to tell me more?~"

Pion slowly backed away, but Nadeshiko followed.

"Don't you think it's time to speak the truth?~" Nadeshiko giggled before "her" smile turned to a murderous smirk and eyes glinting darkly. "Or else I have to extract answers from you. Your precious Knight took most of my data, and now it's time to hand me yours~"

Pion paled. Ever since he messed up Haine's original plan by squealing info to Nadeshiko, everything went wrong for him. Not to mention that if he returned home, he had a murderous Bishop which is his sister and an upset King; and Queen was probably asleep, so she couldn't help him.

Oh, it really wasn't his day.

* * *

**Next Time:** _He is St. Clair's and Echiquier's King, Mepriser Haine._

_ She heard him desperately calling her name, before darkness took over. "Why? Why is it that though you make my heart break, I can not let go of you... Why, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"_

* * *

mehhhh... I did not want to end this chapter so soon...but it will be awhile before I am able to go on the computer again...The next one will be longer...

If any one wants it long... or really long... your choice.

If any one has any uestions, **PLEASE **tell me! So i may answer.

If anyone wants to have a uick summary of what happened unti thia chapter, tell me?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara, just the OCs.

_'Italics' _- Thoughts

'single italics inside a sentence is an emphasized word'

**Note: **Don't get me wrong, Kukai is one of my fave character in SC, mostly everyone in SC verse are my favorite. I'm not meaning to bash them or anything; I love them too much for a super-mega bashing. It is only Knight's perspective of Kukai, not mine; the reason Knight talks down about Kukai 'cuz he _thinks_ Kukai is weak and not worth his time; but Knight might find out later that he underestimated his target...

* * *

_Sing me a new song_

_One that won't fade._

_Show me the blessing_

_That old memories made._

The dim sky could not cover up the brilliant light coming from the concert buildings. Neither night nor wet ground could stop the crowd heading towards the source of light.

_I cannot remember the good times I had_

_For all I remember were those that were sad._

_Every step that I took, eve__ry mile,_

_Has taken my ability to truly smile._

Amu stood by the window, watching as crowds of people poured into the adjacent building. She smirked, eyes narrowing at the remembrance of Haine's words to her.

"Truthfully, I have missed the melodic sound of your voice, Knight," She told the boy that was slumped on the sofa a few feet behind her, her focus still on the crowd below. She watched with indifference how groups of fangirls pushed themselves to the front, not caring of anything but being the first to enter the building.

"Your sentences are starting to sound like King's," Knight said, sliding the headphone he was using down to his neck. "Then again, I'm surprised you haven't been influenced much sooner, given you're always by His side."

Amu's eyes slid close, ignoring the remark of the older. "Do not lose."

Knight scoffed, swinging his legs off to stand. "Me? Lose? Do you _realize_ who you are talking to, _Love_?"

Amu smirked. "Of course. You are Knight. The strongest Knight of St. Clair, one of the most idolized stars in Europe," She brought her hands to her neck and set free her long hair that was hidden under the cloak she was wearing. In the reflection, a necklace was seen hanging from her neck, and to it is attached a silver heart-shaped stone that gleamed in the darkness. Amu caressed the stone before turning to the side to face Knight, "and the elder cousin of St. Clair's feared King. True your charms cannot be beat in this world; but as a Guardian, no result can truly be found. One mistake can change the whole outcome."

"As if I didn't know that?" Knight's brow rose, arms crossed casually. He scoffed. "Instead of telling me this, shouldn't you be explaining that to Pawn? He was the one-"

"I am speaking of your mischevious antics." Came Amu's calm yet cold reply.

Knight stopped talking. He should have realized it when he first heard his Queen speak like his King. His arms fell to his sides as he stared at the blank, unreadable orbs of his manager. His _Queen._ For his Queen to act like this was rare; quite rare that even he. Knight, the protector and bodyguard, would be caught off-guard. Remembering his position, he fell to one knee, his eyes on the ground. Even he knew it wasn't the time to fool around.

"It would be a shame if one of the highest members of one of the most respected Guardian ground's was to be dominated by a member of a still-growing school. You may be of royal blood, but even royalty cannot escape the binds of St. Clair. Only one in the whole history has been able to slip past..." Amu's coldness disappeared at the last sentence, but returned afterwards. "Pawn is a piece easy to manipulate, it is to be expected; but for a Knight as you, do not forget the consequences of failure."

Knight kept his eyes to ground, but he heard Queen head closer. Normally, a Knight is able to question his Queen's motive, though he would accomplish his mission unfailingly; a Knight cannot question his King, however. But right now, he feared his Queen's coldness.

_Is this the result of having her soul torn apart four times simultaneously?_

He would make sure to personally 'thank' those that did this; yes, maybe because he wanted to avenge his Queen, but mainly because they ruined his chances of ruining other people's plans, mainly a certain Pawn's.

He heard his Queen stop just in front of him, before he felt her arms around his head and her head beside his ear. "Please," she whispered, her coldness gone, "I don't want you, any of of you, to feel the same pain I felt. The ones that deserve the pain are the ones that caused it."

Knight made no response, nor moved. He stayed still until Amu stood back up and returned to the window, watching the last of the crowd heading in.

He stayed in the same position for a while before standing up and silently leaving the room. In the hallway, he sighed. He wanted to tease her that she had accidentally used one of Riene's perfumes - which Amu always refused to use because of the horridly rich smell - , but it seems it wasn't the time for it...

Maybe later.

* * *

"Nee, Utauu," Kukai lazily drawled out from his seat backstage. He sighed as his girlfriend continued to punch buttons in her phone. "You've been trying to call Ikuto for the past hour already... just let him call you back..."

"You know very well he wouldn't," Utau replied calmly, not letting her eyes waver from her phone. "He just left the house after he woke up. I don't even think he was listening to me."

"Actually, he doesn't listen to anybody..." Kukai murmured before his wandering eyes caught sight of an approaching figure. "Ah, Utau. Your partner's here."

Utau halfway looked up, pocketing her phone as Knight came to the two. Kukai felt something odd and sniffed the air. He hopped off his seat and approached Knight. Knight, unable to lock eyes with Kukai as the latter had his eyes on the former's hair, gave a confused look when Kukai sniffed his hair.

"Dude, I know idols aim to please their fans, but you don't have to smell like them." Kukai laughed, making Knight's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Kukai," Utau warned, making Kukai's back shiver and he smiled sheepishly. Utau didn't turn to Knight, but rather turned her back on him and headed to the opposite side of the stage.

"Oi, wait!" Kukai whined. He started to go after her, but stopped and turned back to Knight. Knight had a hand raised to his chin, the other arm across his chest as support. Kukai frowned. "I can't help but think you have two different personalities.

Knight's eyes gleamed, but kept his pleasant expression. "Oh? Why is that?"

Kukai shrugged. "Maybe your eyes? I just kinda noticed that though you seem modest in front of everyone, your eyes has a...what do you call it.. a certain gleam in them. Like someone trying to hold in their laughter or something like that."

Knight's eyes narrowed. "Heh, maybe you're a worth my time after all. I hadn't had a decent chase since that violin-lover cat outsmarted our compound and disappeared, after all."

"Huh?"

Knight snickered. "Nothing, nothing. Just that," he walked ahead, to the area Utau disappeared to, "don't bore me."

Kukai stared quizzically at Knight's back. "Since when were we talking about a cat and a violin?"

* * *

"Yaya is so excited!" Yaya squealed in her seat at the front row. "Utau-chi strictly said not to go, but but Echiquier is also here!"

All the Guardians except Utau, Kukai, and Nagihiko were with the crowd going into Utau's concert. Utau may have told them not to come, but with Riene having VIP tickets due to Knight, everyone agreed to go. Nagihiko, on the other hand, disappeared with a murderous expression on his face; mumbling something about "payback."

"Knight also told us not to go, but I wanted to take pictures~" Riene squealed in agreement at the seat beside Rima.

The order of the seats from left to right were: Cerise, Yaya, Tadase, Rima, Riene. They were seated on the middle of the front row, with Tadase at the very middle.

"Takamura-san," Tadase politely interrupted the girl. The background behind Riene turned from sparkles to purples flowers, "is your King planning to come tonight? After all, it his his subject's first concert in Japan."

Riene seemed deep in thought. "Hmmmmm~ Truthfully... I don't know~" She giggled. It was true; she didn't know, for all she had in her mind was Knight, Knight, and Knight. Yet she refuses to admit she is interested in him.

Tadase sighed, leaning back on his seat and watches for the moment the curtain draws open.

"Ne, ne, Cerise," Yaya giggled to the red head beside her, "do you often go to concerts like this?"

Cerise shook her head. "Nope." The girl smiled. "I always stay in my room to watch for my cakes to bake. If I leave, they will burn."

"So, this is your first time?' Yaya asked, surprised.

"Yup!"

* * *

"We'll be ready in 5," A man informed the two idols before he left.

The two watched the men left and allowed silence to overcome them. Knight and Utau had their eyes closed, calmly waiting for their appearance.

"A violin and a cat," Utau calmly said, making Knight open one eye to glance at her. "Were you talking about Ikuto? Or-"

"It is of no importance," Knight calmly replied, pulling his eye closed once again. "I was merely stating a simile."

"I had my step-father research about St. Clair," Utau continued.

"Oh? Did you find anything to your interest?"

"Yes." Utau replied cooly, but her thoughts recalled her conversation with her step-father.

_'St. Clair... To the outside world, it is a normal elite school. To the Guardian world, it's one of the head schools for Guardians. We adults no longer have charas, because of that, the Guardian branch of each Guardian school are controlled by the children. They make decisions that are usually left to the adults, and train others to follow in their footsteps. But St. Clair... everything about it is shrouded in mystery. It is always neutral, and it is not a surprise if they do not act on outside events.'_

_'What makes them a mystery?' Utau asked._

_'Outwardly, St. Clair is neutral, and believed to be by the rest of the Guardians; but as the head of the large organization Easter, I have seen and heard many things. **St. Clair is no true Guardian.** Rather, they twist the minds of their students; instead of having them purify evil, they **create **it. They manipulate to have desired students into their campus; and wipe of anyone who opposes them or finds out their ambitions; hence their neutrality. They appear peaceful, but they are very active. All the works that I have done, directly and indirectly, cannot compare to the works of St. Clair. I fear that those that destroyed the my branch in France were none other than they. I came to that conclusion with what my people and your father have digged up..'_

_"Father?"_

_"Yes. Of all the people that find out St. Clair's motive, he was the only one that came out alive. And after that, he no longer came back to your mother, but rather disappeared. Utau, no matter what, do not let anyone know of what I have just told you. And do **not** make eye contact with any that you meet from St. Clair. Who knows how much they have twisted on their charas. If I tried to control Ikuto by his violin, an old compound as St. Clair could have something that can do much worse. St. Clair will not lie though of their members, if Echiquier is their head, then it is probably truth; but for the head to come out of its fortress, you had better be careful.'_

"It is a very promising school. It's just a shame I would be graduating soon that I can no longer enter."

Knight chuckled. "We offer college if you are interested; especially if one retains their charas even after their teens."

Their conversation was cut short by the buzzing in the background, indicating the night was starting.

* * *

Amid the screams of fans, four figures watched with indifference. One of them, stood was in the middle seat in the front; the other one, stood by the door before heading out.

Ikuto continued walking, but out of intuition, he glanced back; noticing a glimmer of pink on the roof. Yoru seemed to also notice, as he popped out.

"Ikuto~nya, did you see-"

"Yoru, change."

* * *

"Amu-sama," Vide acknowledged her human.

Amu nodded. Grasping the heart stone that was around her neck, she whispered, "Character Transformation. Unlock, my heart. Amulet Guirre."

Amu's hair hid her true ears as black cat ears and tail appeared. Dark red highlights filled her hair, and her clothes changed to those that Ikuto wears as Black Lynx, except Dark red.

Amu placed a palm to the ground; and a dark red pentagram apparead below her. "Remplacer: Heart Eggs...change."

Amu felt a looming prescence behind her, and in one swift movement, jumped a few feet away as a claw dug to the ground of her former standing place.

'Amu-sama, that is," Vide said telepathically.

"Don't you know it's rude to come up from behind people, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Amu," Ikuto acknowledged.

'Ikuto~nya! What are you doing~nya! It's Amu~nyaa!" Yoru screamed telepathically.

"No," Ikuto frowned, "that's not Amu. The prescence I feel coming from her...It's not Amu."

"You just said it was Amu~nya!"

"Yes, it's Amu," Ikuto sighed, annoyed at his chara slightly. He turned to Amu, "But your prescence is not yours. Instead, I feel _that guy's_ prescence."

Amu stared confused at the taller cat before she smirked in realization. "Seems someone's wandered into Haine's domain~ Tell me, have you found out the significance of the Joker card yet~?"

Ikuto frowned. He remember very well the Joker; how can anyone forget a card that had it's character mixed between a grim reaper and jester?

"No; but it kinda reminds me of Utau when she doesn't know when to be angry or happy."

Whether it was funny or not, Amu bit her lip to keep herself from maaking a remark. "Why is it...though you make my heart break... why can't I let you go, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Amu whispered, before a pang of pain burned in her chest.

'But I am quite curious why you're acting like her Easter self now."

Amu frowned. In a swift move, she was in front of Ikuto; Ikuto's hand blocking her's prevented any injuries. "From purifying X-eggs to creating them, I'm not leaving until I get an explanation."

"I would die first before I do anything for you." Amu sneered, jumping back before getting ready to strike again.

"There is no need, Queen." A calm voice stopped Amu in her tracks. Her eyes glazed over, and would have fallen to the ground if a pair of arms have not caught her.

Ikuto's jealousy flared up, staring at two orbs of cold silver eyes.

* * *

"Rocking Melody!" At those words, Heart Eggs came out of everyone except the Echiquier and Guardians; seconds later, a dark red pentagram came down from the ceiling, turning every heart egg that passed it into red X-eggs. Everyone else collapsed.

"Wahhhhh! What happened?!" Yaya cried out.

"Everyone, character transform!" Tadase ordered, and everyone nodded.

All the Guardians followed their King outside, except the Echiquier.

"Should we follow?" Cerise asked.

"Let it play out," Riene giggled evilly.

As the Guardians headed to the exit, a bright light blinded all of them. As they were finally able to see again, they gasped at the hordes of Purified Hearts Eggs. In the midst of them stood a boy with raven black hair, his eyes closed, and in his arms an unconscious pinkette. The boy opened his eyes, revealing his gleaming silver eyes.

"Who...?"

"He," Knight chuckled proudly, coming out with Cerise and Riene, "is St. Clair's and Echiquier's King: Mepriser Haine."

Tadase stared at the silver orbs of his fellow King; Haine stared back, but his eyes seemed as if he was staring into Tadase's very soul.

* * *

Sorry! I was forced to sleep, and I wanted to finish this, so I kinda rushed at the ending...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara, just the OCs.

_'Italics' _- Thoughts

'single italics inside a sentence is an emphasized word'

_**Thinking of rewriting this...or maybe a prequel..idk. Thoughts, anyone**_**?**

* * *

The purified eggs glimmered, before dashing back to their respective owners; though none of them woke up yet.

"Mepriser...Haine..." Tadase's mind yelled danger, screaming to tell him to break away; but his eyes remained locked with Haine's, as if an invisible force was active. It was not until Haine closed his eyes that Tadase was freed from his 'spell.'

Haine made no move to acknowledge them, but rather turned and walked away, but not without glancing at his Knight.

"Our King..." Knight stated politely, the others turning to him, "...wishes the prescence of your court,...King." He directed the last part to Tadase in a 'polite' mock, though none caught it.

Seeing the nods of the majority of his group, Tadase nodded at Knight before turning back at the road Haine disappeared from. Kiseki flew from his hiding place, to get a better view of his human's rival; while hiding his curiosity on what chara the latter has.

* * *

"NO! ANYTHNIG BUT THAT!" Pion screamed, desperately backing away until the wall prevented him. His heart leaped as a sweetly-smiling Nadeshiko creeped closer towards him, in 'her' hands holding a very bright pink frilly dress.

"Oh, Pion~" The crossdresser sing-songed. "Look what I have for you~"

"STAY AWAY!"

"Fujisaki-san?" Sanji slide the door open, freezing as he saw the two crossdressers. "Ah, sorry." The door slammed shut, eliciting a protest from Pion.

"Where were we? Ah. yes~" Nadeshiko smiled evilly, drawing dread out from the other boy. "Just give up, Pion-chan~ Even your chara betrayed you when he saw the dress I made for him~"

**"Frau,**** YOU TRAITOR!"**

On top of the desk, Rhythm, Temari, and a brown-haired chara calmly watched the scene. "Sorry. I may be a ballet dancer, but I will _not_ wear something like _that_..." Frau shook his head,

"Evil." Rhythm stated, shaking his head for emphasis.

* * *

**AMU POV [Was it too sudden for a POV change?]**

I felt so warm...so cozy...Like I can sleep for eternity...but my consciousness just had to bring me back up. My eyes fluttered open, letting me see the pinkness of my room. Yawning, I stretched my arms up and proceeded to leave my room and head downstairs.

Knight wasn't at his usual spot at the stairs, but rather at the blindspot where no one from downstairs can see him. As always, he made no move to acknowledge my prescence so I just shrugged it off. My mind was still half-asleep and my eyes half-closed that I did not see nor hear the awkward atmosphere in the living room turn to a quieter one.

"Amu." I glanced up, my eyes widening as Haine rose from his seat on the sofa.

A smile found the way to lips as I approached him. "Haine," I replied, pecking him on the lips; not realizing the reactions which to come from that common gesture.

"H-Hinamori-san!?" Something in my mind pricked. That voice was not supposed to be here in all places, Turning my head, my consciousness fully awoke as my gaze locked onto Tadase's. Looking around, I saw that every one except Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Pion were either on the couch or sitting by the coffee table in the middle of the couches. All the Guardian charas were on the coffee table, staring up at me while holding small biscuits in their hands.

So that's why Knight was at the blindspot. He was **_hiding._ **

"Ara, did you invite them?" I turned back to Haine, masking my mixed emotiong with a calm smile. I knew Haine can not be fooled; but he was not the one I was trying to hide my true self from. He was my King after all. The small nod and shutting of his eyes told me his answer.

In the background, I heard someone cough 'disrespect' from the Guardians. They are so obvious.

"Please forgive the appearance of our dwelling," I turned to the Guardians, still masking my disgust, "I could not stand the thought of dwelling somwhere else bigger than this place, so I pleaded with Haine to get this one." I really hate how I talk so awkwardly when I try to talk like Haine. "I do hope you're all comfortable."

"We were," Rima said politely, sipping her tea; although I caught her use of the past tense.

"It's quite kind of you to also allow Reino-san's manager to stay with all of you," Tadase spoke up, watching his words but still enough to show his displeasure of my appearance. My eyes glanced to the cheesecake that a 'calm' Riene had in her hands. Oh how I wish I could throw it right now...if Riene doesn't snap and goes ahead of me on that plan.

A hand on my shoulder brought my gaze back to Haine, whom I just realized shifted a bit to where he was in front of me, his body shifted a tad sideways where he can sideways glance, but not directly stare. And by 'bit' I really mean that exact length; to a normal point of view, one would think he only turned to face Tadase, but I knew better- Haine does not tolerate any outward appearances of disrespect in front of his prescence. As calm and collected as he is, Haine can get quite ominous if a situation brings forth his darker chara change.

"Indeed. It would bring a King to shame if he does not care for his Queen," Haine stated, his orbs calmly staring into Tadase's.

The majority of the Guardians had their eyes widened at the realization; Utau merely frowned.

"Amu is QUEEN?! That's amazing!" Kukai would have whistled, but he chose to do his usual grin. His expression changed as if a lightbulb burst on top of his head. "Eh, then doesn't that mean Amu still has her charas?" And the atmosphere tensed.

"EH?! wait, wait!" Yaya chimed in. "Yaya thought Amu-chi's chara were all broken!"

Tadase stood up, a solemn expression gracing his features. "Mepriser-san, I believe we found your troublemaker," he gazed at me before locking eye with Haine. "You say that a traitor has escaped your school, and now creating X-Eggs...isn't there a possibilty that that traitor might still be within you? You did say you do not know who it is."

"Indeed," Haine said, his eye narrowing, but I knew it was for a different reaction Than agreeing with Tadase.

"To come back here to this exact area, do you think it's a coincidence? don't you think they might have a motive? Like getting revenge at the people who only foiled his actions before coming to St. Clair? With high enough status, they can manipulate to get their desires."

I kept my calm features, but I was raging. How dare they accuse me! It was their fault, yes! But putting the blame on me just for that?! And they knew! All these years they knew of Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, but they don't care!

"if you are questioning my rule, there is no need for concern," Haine calm voice somewhat soothed me. "Members of my royal court are not able to disclose anything from me; how much more to those who are always by my side? also, I made no reference that our enemy is from my court. Any sentiments for my Queen in my prescence will not be taken lightly. The past is the past."

The two Kings stared at each other, one camly upset, the other desperately controlling his fury. Haine shut his eyes, but not as a sign of surrender, for it had a prideful gesture to it. "If you wish to know the truth of St. Clair, perhaps your Joker may know."

I saw Utau flinch a bit, but quite barely to be noticeable.

"Mepriser-san, if you do not know, your Queen," I heard him force the word out, "due to an unfortinate accident some yrs ago, has lost her charas. She can not be a Guardian, much less in the position she is now."

I couldn't bear hearing him talk anymore. "Do you really wish to know about Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia? If you wish, I'll show you~"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **It's really rare for me to feel like I can write a thousand updates, so I'll take this "inspiration" to my advantage and update before my laziness returns^^ Thank you all for the reiviews, even the smallest ones make me feel happy. I've been reading the chapters of my fanfic, and honestly, I'm pretty confused and dissatisifed of it myself...ahh...

I also lost my rough drafts for this fanfic...Whose idea was it to bunch papers in a single heap... But if anyone is kind enough to give me a summary of this story until now? I know that only the writer knows the ending, but what the reader's summary of this story is appreciated... Thank you in advance and I apologize -cries-

**As for Nadeshiko/Nagihiko; if in Nadeshiko form, the pronoun will be 'she'; but in Nagihiko, it will be 'he.' If it's confusing, please do tell me what is easier for you to understand :)**

**yes,yes I know you were all waiting for Amu; but this chapter is necessary for the upcoming events! This chap will be focusing on Nadeshiko and Pion. I'm sorry for making all of you wait for Amu, so I'll try to make this chapter worth the wait for next chapter! Also, I have exams coming up, and I need my minfd fully free to be able to write Climax or events of that sort; and I want to make the next chapter much better than previous chapters...Anways, here's this chapter^^**

**Oh, and I also apologize if there are no accent marks and such, as I don't know how to do that in a computer. Like the 'u' in 'Bien sur' is supposed to have a mark atop of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Only the OCs.**

* * *

"There, all done~!" Nadeshiko giggled, finishing the bow she placed atop her victim's head.

"Thank you~" Pion piped up from the chair he was sitting in. "Now, Nadeshiko-chan..." At the crossdresser's questiniong humm, he breathed out slowly, "Could you please untie me now~? THIS DRESS IS ITCHY!"

"Eh?" Nadeshiko blinked at the boy, now dressed in one of Nadeshiko's traditional gowns. She tilted her head to the side and giggled, "But that dress and makeup looks so good on Pion-chan~ It'll be such a _waste _of _time_ if you took it off once I undo the ropes~"

In the background, Kairi wisely stayed in the corner; not daring to butt in the two's arguments. But indeed, if he didn't see Pion a while ago; he wou've thought the boy was a girl; he's not even wearing that much makeup...

"Now~" Nadeshiko leaned forward, until her face was a few inches from her victim. Pion gulped, knowing the glint in the other's eyes promised malicious intent. "Care to tell me why St. Clair is attacking our dear school? Drop the act, Pion-chan~ I saw you scanning everything that could help you escape; if you were serious, you would've escape by now." She leaned back, placing a finger by her cheek and tilting her head to the side. "So please do be serious; it's dangerous hiding a knife behind your back, you know~"

"Um- Nadeshiko-san, I don't think-" Kairi spoke up to argue-that with being bound, it's impossible for the other to escape-, but the sound of rope falling to the ground and the flash of silver silenced him again.

Pion made an annoyed sound with his tongue as he placed the knife on the dresser. He was about to glare at the crossdresser when he saw himself in the mirror. '_Actually, the silk is pretty nice..._' He thought, slowly examining the kimono in the mirror.

"Che, why would a boy want to dress up as a girl anyway," Rhythm retorted.

"But it suits him," Temari said; Rhythm shrugged.

_...Forgetting you're a hostage then admiring yourself..._ Frau facepalmed as he shook his head.

Nadeshiko calmly waited for the other to finish. "Hey, Nadeshiko-chan," Pion said, still gazing at the mirror, "what do you think of Amu? A tool? A scapegoat? A-"

"Dare to say more and I'll beat you."

Pion glanced at the boy, then at Kairi, regarding them with calculating eyes. _Maybe...just maybe.._ A familiar grin flashed in his mind, and Pion immediately clutched his chest, over his heart. A trickle of sweatformed on his temple. _Tch._

"Pion-cha-"

"I'll tell you," Pion interrupted, fully facing the two, "But no interruptions, got it?" Pion waited for the two to to nod, then sighed before beginning. "There were no traitors to begin with. If there were, no matter who they be, they can't leave the grounds alive."

"But isn't St. Clair a prodigous school? And a Leader, too!" Sanji remarked. "It's too ridiculouss to think they are doing exactly what Easter is doing!"

"I said no interruptions," Pion snapped, gradually becoming irritated. He had no time for such things- he needed to say before **she **comes. "What you don't know... is that St. Clair has been doing.. this.. ever since Easter was even created!"

"Pardon, Pion-chan," Nadeshiko said solemnly, her voice allowing no room for Pion to argue, "But what exactly is 'this'?"

Pion turned away from the two and looked at their charas. They were ignoring their humans and having their own coversation- not really getting the mood of the situation. His words came out in barely a whisper, "Elimination. To serve our 'Queen.'"

His gaze drifted far into his mind, recalling a certain, unforgettable day.

'_Ne..Pion,' the unmistakable voice of a younger Amu penetrated Pion's memory. The sound of rain beating down filled the background, with an occasion flash of thunder. 'Why are we doing this again..?' Silence. 'Why.. do we break things..?'_

_'Amu..-' a younger Pion whispered, though the untimely crackle of thunder drowned his words._

_'Oh, that's right,' the younger Amu continued, starting to giggle, 'because it's fun!'_

_'...'_

_'Pion will help too, right? To destroy this imperfect world? And t-_

_**Destroy ****those useless Guardians.**_

Pion's eyes widened, then clutched his head in pain. _No..I won't let you..own my mind...Riene!_ Hiis footing faltered, and he fell to his knees. _...Tch, I used too much time daddling._ "Frau-" he hissed, gaining the attention of the charas. He tried to keep his composure, but his pain was evident in his eyes and his slow panting. "Please."

As if knowing his human's thougts, Frau nodded. He closed his eyes and started to glow green.

**"Memoire: Mind's Symphony." **

* * *

**[Pion's eyesight POV]**

_'Pion!' A younger Amu giggled as she waved at the approaching figure. She wore the St. Clair's school uniform: Scarlet red skirt and blouse, and black boots. Her hair was only down to her shoulders, and she looked a lot more like her 12-year old self than her teen-self._

_'Amu,' Pion acknowledged, walking closer to his friend. Amu smiled happily and moved to hook her arm to his. She dragged him inside the school gates and into the main building. The walls and ceiling glistened like crystal, and the interior appeared expensive. It was like they were in the Palace of Versailles itself. Amu continued to drag Pion across the wide hallways, passing by several students who politely greeted them. Finally, Amu barged into two large double-doors, causing Pion to shut his eyes as the light from the room blinded him._

_'You're late, Pion.' Came the voice of a younger Riene. She sat proudly in her chair, sipping tea from a silver cup. She didn't even look up to see the two newcomers._

_'Je m'excuse(1),' Pion chuckled nervously, then set his eyes to the background._

_The room was like the Garden, but a couple times bigger..and luxurious. The roses bloomed with glowing pride as they glistened in the morning sun; the dew had not yet disappeared, and it added to the beauty of the place. In the middle was a large silver table, outlined with gold and silver; the chairs were tall, like the ones in a palace's dining room. The symbol of a chess piece was artistically stitched onto the small cushions that were sitting on each chair. They were six chair all in all, with the two largest ones, the ones that bear the King and Queen insignia, positioned in the middle, and the other four a distance around._

_'It's all right,' Amu gently laughed. A_ true _laugh. She let go of Pion and turned to hug her friend. 'Riene, how long do you think it'll be until my eggs hatch?'_

_Riene chuckled, shaking her head. 'If we wait for your eggs to hatch, Amu, they'll __**just** __be __**normal**__,' she chuckled, narrowing her eyes at her cup, and it slightly cracked. 'They must have King's blessing, unless you want them to be targeted by the other charas.' Amu nodded. 'Good girl.' She glanced up at Pion ad sweetly smiled at him. 'Don't mess this up, Pion.'_

_Pion tensed, then bowed. 'Bien sur(2),' he said politely, trying to hide his hesitation. Thankfully, Riene was too absorbed in fixing Amu's hair that she didn't notice._

_Pion's eyes changed to a different setiing. He couldn't see anything, but there were voices. Some were linked, while others were of different times._

_'Has the target been eliminated?' _

_'Yes, ma'am. St. Crown is investigating, but they have no leads.'_

_'And their chara's?'_

_'Their talents have been absorbed by Vide-sama.'_

_'Knight-sama has captured the traitors, Madam.'_

_'Inform Ni he could do as he pleases with them.'_

_'Madam.'_

_'Have you ever wondered? What it would feel like if we created life rather than eliminating it?'_

_'It's too far to comprehend.'_

_'We cannot continue. It appears Queen's stability have been fluctuating more often than before.'_

_'What's happening? Is Amu fine?'_

_'The four are regaining their memories.'_

_'But Vide and Tristesse absorbed them already!'_

_'I knew we should've destroyed them before gaining any chance to reborn.'_

_'We couldn't do that; we'd never do anything against her will.'_

_'King's influence over her is fluctuating. What's happening?'_

_'It seems her old memories and her charas are resonating. Eliminate them.'_

_'Sir!'_

_'Your lineage is quite troublesome, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.'_

_Pion's eyes once again shifted to a different setting. He was in a dark room, the only source of light being the moonlight from the balcony. He looked around the empty bedroom before looking straight at the four eggs that were neatly tucked in a basket on the table. _

_'Amu's joy...' He thought. He reached for them, but the veranda doors swung open, revealing a shadowed figure. _

_'Oh?' And what do you think you're doing?' The unmistakable voice of Knight reverberated through the room._

_'N-Nothing!' Pion squeaked. He took a step backward, and cursed when the other responded by stepping forward. Pion continued to step backwards with each forward step of Knight, until the back of his knees found the bed. He fell backwards, and found himself pinned down by the elder boy. _

_'Care to tell what you were planning on doing with Love's charas?' Knight asked. Pion desperately fought to keep his eyes closed, knowing full well not to make eye contact. But at the same time, he was getting irritated by the boy's silence after the question; he can't tell what the sadist would do next. He felt his arms being moved above his head, where his wrists were pinned by one hand._

_'Ara, isn't the messenger boy's job to pass on info? You certainly aren't living up to your job.' Knight's smug voice spoke above him._

_'I have nothing to tell you!' Pion yelled, trying to free his hands, to no avail. The elder was much stronger than him._

_'Oh? Then why are you here at Love's place when she is with your twin?' The hand on his wrists tightened, and in one move, Pion screamed as his wrists were forced out of joint. Knight laughed. 'Isn't it such fun hearing your victims suffer?' He tightened his hold once again, ignoring the small cries from the boy as bones cracking were heard. 'But for now I'll be civil. Don't want Love to see your corpse in her room; I'll be blamed for breaking her apart when King just finished picking up all her pieces.' Silence. 'But I still need to know why you're here.'_

_The weight above Pion lightened, and his wrists were released; but Pion couldn't move them without wincing in pain. Slowly and hesitantly, Pion opened his eyes, only to yell in protest at the sight of Knight tipping the basket over the balcony. They're in the sixth floor!_

_'Oh? Why are you so worried? These eggs are useless; King doesn't return until next week, but these eggs are due to hatch tomorrow. They'll just be food for the others if they hatch before receving King's blessing. Well, not like I care anyway.' He proceeded to slowly tip the basket over, but stopped when Pion fell to his knees._

_'Riene sent you, didn't she? I'll do it; just don't break them,' Pion whispered, but loud enough for the other to hear. Pion heard footsteps, then felt a hand under his chin; he tried to shift away, but he was powerless as he locked eyes with the other._

_'Careful, Pawn,' Knight chuckled, his eyes narrowing in satisfaction as they bore into Pion's mind looking for intel, 'you don't know when your actions will be considered traitorous. King lets it pass, as you're just fearing your little crush would fall back to despair. If you want to keep your title, I suggest you sit back and let it all play through.' He smirked as if he found something interesting. 'You met that cat, didn't you?' He chuckled, but then frowned. He pulled back and backhanded the boy, letting Pion fall to the ground. Pion gasped in pain, but was stopped as a foot dug into his chest, this time threatening his ribcage._

_'King's words are absolute. Don't tell me that you're defying him just 'cuz of some streetcat's lies!' Knight leaned forward, adding pressure to his leg. 'We, the Echiquier, are born only to serve; we have no room for freewill. So accept your fate and move on!' He kicked the boy, sending him a few feet away._

_'But don't you want to be free of this curse?' Pion gasped in pain. 'To only live to serve the 'Her'. Twisting our lives since birth to her will; collecting to sustain her longevity...making her own kind her slaves..don't you just want to be free of it all?' Pion used his elbows to lift himself a bit. 'Don't you see? At least one fought his way out! And he's free! Free from this everlasting cycle!'_

_'And be considered a traitor?' Knight laughed. 'He is a loner; he does not belong to either side.' He slowly walked to the fallen boy, glaring at him ruthlessly. 'Once you're in one side, you can not get out. He is but an exception.'_

_'But Amu-' Pion continued, but was stopped when Knight grasped his chin once again._

_'Love is being deceived. Her ultimate fate was to be by King's side, as our Queen. But it seems the other side has also taken interest in her; making her family travel to Japan, where she was watched over by the embryo and ultimately meeting that cat's lineage. It's only natural 'She' would interfere and regain what truly belongs to her; even if she had to destroy Love's connection by destroying the charas born for the purpose of the other side.' Silence. 'Love is special; that is why 'She' tolerated that cat's betrayal but desired to bring her Love back to her. Love can freely move between the two sides; but ultimately, she is ours.' Knight smirked, and Pion whimpered at the pain it promised. 'Don't forget, Pawn; there are two sides of this world; the one who creates, and the one who destroys. We.. destroy. Now hurry up and seal these eggs; unless you want them to shatter.'_

**_Eliminate the imperfect. _**

* * *

"Tch. I didn't even get my point across..." Pion hissed, gasping as the pain in his mind gradually increased. "Those were all useless flashbacks.'

"I'd think the contrary," Nadeshiko replied, kneeling to help the boy, but was swatted away.

"Don't casually touch me," Pion snapped, wavering as he tried to stand, but instead fell into Nadeshiko's arms.

"So basically.." Kairi spoke carefully, "St. Clair balances the chara world? Similar to yin and yang?"

"Is the only message I gave out is that I get beaten up regularly?!"

"Well, I did get the part that St. Clair wants Amu," Nadeshiko admitted.

Pion breathed slowly. Yelling is a temptation... "Anyways... please.. take Amu away from this... this darkness.." he whispered, clutching Nadeshiko's sleeves like a small child. "Haine's influence over her is strong..they both act calm, in different ways; but when their anger has built up...'She'...'she' wants Amu all to herself...Only 'He' could help Amu!"

"Wait, What? Pion-chan-"

"His bullied past is just traumatizing him," A voice from the doorway said. Kairi and Nadeshiko jumped to attention, and Pion's eyes widened in both fear and anxiety.

"I've been looking all over for you, my dear, sweet baby brother~" Riene chuckled sweetly, leaning by the doorway. "King sent us to fetch you; didn't you hear the message I sent you?" She glanced at Kairi and Nadeshiko. "It seems they're still alive."

"Run," Pion whispered, his gaze locked at the object his twin was holding. It was a baton, but he knew what it could do.

"Hmm..?" Riene tilted head, trying to get a better view on her twin's clothing. "Pion, I thought you stopped wearing female clothing when you cut your hair?"

Cerise came into view. "Riene, he's not listening."

Riene's eyes narrowed, and Pion flinched. "Well then." She held out her baton; and simultaneously, Pion charged forward and pushed his two teammates outside, causing the three of them to tumble into the stony backyard.

"I told you to RUN!" He yelled back at Nadeshiko and Kairi, but the two were too surprised to move. "The're gonna kill you!" At that, the two snapped from their daze.

"Pion-chan-"

"Such useless being," Riene chuckled eerily, slowly standing up. "Pion, you've gone too far~"

"Je m'excuse, Riene..but I can not.. I can no longer follow with this!" Pion cried, but Riene merely laughed.

"Follow what? It's not like were doing anything out of line," Riene's eyes narrowed in satisfaction. "I'm proud of you, Pion; you're trying to betray the Council, but you're only giving out minor details. Even if you yourself wish to defect, your mind can't even do anything that will betray me~"

"What...?" Pio gasped, stepping away.

"Oh? Do I need to repeat myself?" Riene giggled. "I own your mind, Pion. It is **my **choice whatever your mind procures. Meaning, you can't give out any intel unless **I** allow you to." She raised her baton towards her twin as he stepped backwards. **"Marionette Spell"** vines burst out of the baton, quicckly wrapping themselves around the unsuspecting boy. Pion's eyes widened, and tried to free himself, but the tightening of the vines restricted his movements. His footing faltered, and he fell to his knees.

Riene sighed. "Look what you did, they got away." Pion looked backwards, sighing in relief that Kairi and Nadeshiko were gone, along with Frau and the other charas; but Cerise was also gone to, no doubt pursuing them.

A tug on the vines brought his gaze back at Riene, and the vines attached to the baton slowly pulled back to draw the boy closer, until he was mere inches from his twin. "You're a bad boy, Pion. You know being a traitor means death."

"You knew ever since that I'm against all this!" Pion yelled, struggling to breath as the vines around him slowly tightened. "Why don't you just kill me here and now?!"

Riene chuckled as she shook her head. "Such an adorable brother I have~" She giggled maliciously, placing her hand under his chin and tilting it upwards to meet her gaze. "Have you forgotten Royal twins share one soul? I'd do away with you anytime, if not for the fact you hold half my lifespan." Her eyes narrowed in satisfaction at the diminishing consciousness of her twin, courtesy of lack of air.

Pion's struggling stopped once the vines were too tight for him to move, and he fought desperately to stay awake. _...Amu_, he last thought, before he became limp. Riene chuckled, then kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, my cute little brother~"

The bushes rustled, and Cerise returned. "Riene, they got away." She stared at the unconscious form, "He needs a shorter leash."

Riene pulled back from Pion, allowing the boy to fall to the ground. "Just leave them," she glaned back at her twin, "As for him," she giggled happily, "he'll be back to his mission once I tweak his mind a bit~"

* * *

(1) I apologize

(2) Of course

Mehhhh...Author's block in the middle... completely changed the ending from my idea...

I was think of making a story of Amu's time in France and her relationship with Echiquier; but I'm not really sure as it'd majorly feature OCs. Care to tell me your thoughts?


End file.
